


New Perspective

by sp00kyjelly_beans



Series: New Perspective [SCREAM SERIES] [1]
Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 38,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kyjelly_beans/pseuds/sp00kyjelly_beans
Summary: (Y/N) is starting her junior year back at Woodsboro High. Moving away from Woodsboro when she was eleven, she left behind her best friend Sidney Prescott. A lot has changed in six years, can she adjust? Can she survive?
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Sidney Prescott, Stu Macher/Reader
Series: New Perspective [SCREAM SERIES] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027732
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Eleven

From a young age, I've been practically desensitized by scary movies.

Halloween. Nightmare on Elm Street. Evil Dead. The list goes on.

I've never been afraid of them. My dad taught me from a young age that it was all fake, he always reassured me. My mom, on the other hand, said it gave her the "heebie-jeebies." That always made me laugh.  
I remember this one time, I had just turned eleven years old. My neighbor and best friend, Sidney, came over for my birthday. I wanted to watch a horror movie, The Shining, but she refused to watch it unless it was completely bright outside. Which is totally not fun.

But, for her, I caved in.

"(Y/N)" Sidney warned. "I swear to god if I see even a drop of blood during this, I'm leaving. Straight through that door." Her tiny finger darted from underneath the blanket I provided for her and pointed straight to my front door. I could hear my father laugh from the next room and I let out a groan.

"Sid, just watch the dang movie!"

Sidney grumbled something under her breath but I didn't bother in engaging with her. I had never seen this movie before and I wanted to watch it in peace. But with my luck, the very next scene was the infamous gallons of blood flowing through the hotel corridor. I laughed in glee from the irony but Sidney had stuck to her word. In a flash, her tiny body had disappeared from the couch. To be honest, I wouldn't have noticed had the front door not slammed open.   
My father made me chase after her and after an argument I did. I really didn't want to. It wasn't my fault she can't handle some blood!

Okay, 'some' is an understatement. 

Sticking my hands in my jacket pockets, I muttered to myself as I trucked down the street. There was a nearby park that Sidney and I always played at. Her house was too far of a walk so I could only assume she was there. I was right. I made it to the rickety playground where Sidney sat on one of the two swings, her small body swaying slightly. As I got closer I saw that she was pale in the face and I smile sympathetically. She returned my gesture with a glare.

"Sorry," I said sitting on a swing. "Didn't know there would be that much blood."

"It's fine," huffed Sidney. "You know I hate that stuff though."

"I know, I know. I won't make you watch anymore with me," I slapped my hand on her back as a sign of comfort, which made her groan in pain followed by laughter. 

We spent the next hour in the park. Playing make belief and whatnot, you know, the usual eleven-year-old behavior. The playground eventually became boring. There wasn't much to work with since it had only two swings, a slide, and a picnic table. So we considered leaving. That is until a group of boys showed up.  
I wasn't completely sure why they showed up that day, it wasn't like there was anything to do on the playground. Sid and I hadn't met them before either so that didn't stop me from dragging Sidney away to go back home, maybe even finish the movie. I took Sidney by the hand and began stomping away from the group until one of them stopped us.

"Hey wait!" One boy squeaked, holding his hand out at us. His friends snickered, laughing at the awkward boy.

"What?" I flipped around and glared. I wasn't sure why I did that, but I didn't regret it.

The boy was a brunette with fragile eyes, wearing a green oversized sweater and baggy khaki pants. He was the shorter one of the three. The other two that stood behind him peered at me with wide eyes "oohing" at my response.  
The tallest boy was blonde and held a wide grin, also wearing an oversized sweater, except it was white. He kept his hands in his jeans and whispered to the boy that stood beside him.   
The third boy had brown hair as well but it was much curlier than the other two. He wore only a t-shirt (despite it being fall) and jeans, but he was expressionless, flickering his eyes between Sidney and me.

The one who approached us recoiled but kept going, dropping his hand, "Do you wanna hang out with us?" He shoved his hands in his back pockets, pursing his lips and keeping his eyes wide with anticipation.

"We don't even know you. Plus we have a movie to finish-"

"I'm okay now, actually, (Y/N)," Sidney's eyes were begging me to do anything but finish the movie. 

I made it clear that I really didn't want to hang out with them by emitting a dramatic sigh but for Sidney, I complied. The things that I do for this girl.

The boys, whose names we learned to be Randy, Billy, and Stuart, went to our school, Woodsboro Middle School. Well, Billy had just moved to Woodsboro so he would be going to our school. The other two I had never talked to before, they didn't look like the type to get out much.  
The three of them had been riding their bikes through neighborhoods and found the park we had been at. They were just as bored as us and decided to stop by as a futile attempt to have fun and instead came across Sidney and me. Apparently, they had dared Randy to talk to us since he had never really spoken to a girl before. Neither Billy nor Stuart thought he would go through with it but he did. Now here we are. 

Currently walking the streets of Woodsboro, in the tiniest shopping center in the world. At least, I thought it was. Things got boring quickly in a small town. The five of us walked in a horizontal line on the sidewalk which prevented everyone near us to get by. I stood at the end, farthest away from the boys but one of them wouldn't take a hint.

"So chica, what's your name, and why are you so feisty?" Stuart teased, coming between Sydney and me and wrapping his arms around us.

I groaned and shoved his arm off of my shoulder, sticking my hands in my pockets, "(Y/N). And I don't like boys," I squinted. He held his arms up in defense, now focusing on Sidney.

"I'm Sidney," she squeaked and smiled.

Sidney ended up speaking to the boys for most of the time in between stores. By the third store we entered, Randy approached me. We were currently in the Video Rental store and I headed straight for the horror section. Randy had caught up with me while I stared at the back of the Friday The 13th case. 

"You... uh... like scary movies?" Randy said timidly. I smiled and nodded. "What's your favorite?"

I thought for a moment, "Hmmm..." That was a good question. I hadn't really thought about it before. Finally, something clicked. "Oh! I know! The Poltergeist. But if you're talking slasher, A Nightmare on Elm Street."

Randy's eyes gleamed with joy. I saw him open his mouth to speak but instead, I heard another voice from behind me. 

"All good choices, chica, but personally I think Basic Instinct is my favorite," Stuart cruised up to us, leaning his arm on Randy's head. Randy glared up at his friend and shoved his arm away.

"That doesn't even come out until next year!"

"I know," Stuart shrugged. "But it has Sharon Stone in it and any movie with Sharon Stone is an automatic fav. She is such a babe!"

"Oh, I see," I smirked. "You like horror too, Stuart?"

His face dropped, "It's just Stu. And yes, actually. I am a horror fanatic!"

"Doubt it," muttered Randy. 

By the end of the night, Sidney and I had gotten tired. We made the boys take us back on their bikes, which Stu persistently tried getting me to ride with him. I responded by blowing a raspberry at the blonde and joined Randy, who was looking very smug. We made it back to my house and bid the boys goodnight, telling them we would see them at school on Monday. Sidney fell asleep early which left me with my thoughts about our new friends.  
Stu and Billy were definitely an interesting pair, I wasn't too sure about them yet, but Randy was nice. I could relate to him. Besides the fact that he was extremely awkward and timid, we saw eye to eye on horror movies. Something that I didn't have in common with many. I could respect Billy and Stu for their admiration of the drama as well, but any further feelings have yet to be determined.

Fall was quick to pass and the five of us spent the next coming months together. Classes were more eventful since I had people other than Sidney to talk to and my weekends were spent at the playground or in town wreaking havoc. The majority of the time, I noticed that Stu and Randy had a silent feud with each other. It was strange, they seemed to act a lot cattier towards each other than usual, according to Billy. I shrugged it off though, it's not like I was involved.

Besides that, I enjoyed spending the chilly days and nights with my new friends. But it came to an end sooner than I anticipated.

We had to move by late January. My mom's work was placing her in New York and it was by far the most devastating news a sixth-grader could receive. Especially if that sixth-grader had just decided to have more than one friend. I remember breaking the news.

"(Y/N) hurry up and come over here!" Stu glared at me from the picnic table. That was our usual spot at the playground. "I have a surprise!"

Everyone was sat around him at the table, conversing with each other. An empty seat presented itself to me, it was beside Randy and across from Stu. I sat in the seat and returned the glare to Stu.

"Why are we here Stu? I have to be home by nine!" whined Randy.

"Do you know anything about this?" Sidney harshly whispered to Billy, who shrugged innocently. "Come on Stu just tell us..."

None of us were happy to be there. Too cold.

The blonde male dug into his jacket's inner pockets, exaggerating a look.

"AHA!" yelled Stu. He held out a yellow lighter in front of us.

"What the hell do you have a lighter for?" I said cocking my head. Stu dropped it on the table and looked defeated.

"Wait.... no.... that's actually for-" he dug around some more- "THIS!"

This time, Stu held out a white object.

"What is that? A cigarette?" Randy shivered, glancing at me. I shrugged.

Stu shook his head with his wide grin, "Even better. A joint."

A hush came over us as we processed, staring at the joint. We all knew what it was.

"Like.... pot?"

"Yes pot, you freaking idiot."

"Where did you even get it?" Billy murmured, watching as Stu held it in his mouth.

"My cousin," he bragged. "Sold it to me for ten bucks and told me not to tell mom. Apparently, he sells stuff like this for a living, and we can get this any time we want. Wicked, right?"

All thoughts of my family and I moving across the country had left me at that moment. I gawked at the idiocy of the situation. We had all seen the commercials and PSAs of pot. "Don't give in! Peer pressure and drugs are bad! It'll rot your brain!"

"Should we do it?" The words tumbled out of my mouth. Maybe it won't be as bad if there wasn't any peer pressure.

"No way! We'll get caught!" exclaimed Randy.

This caused some banter between the five of us. We were all on board but Randy was too afraid to go home if he did. I was too, I had no idea what this would do to me. But it was all so tempting. Finally, Stu suggested Randy stay the night at his place to avoid any conflict, which caused him to cave in.

Once lit, we passed the small joint around the circle. I coughed a lot. Yet I felt fuzzy afterwords. It didn't take long for us to finish the joint; when I say that we were cooked.

I mean that we were absolutely fried. People were all over the place. I remained in my seat at the picnic table attempting to keep warm until I realized that I didn't feel cold anymore. That, or I just couldn't feel anything. Either way, it was great. 

We were like eleven and given weed, our tiny bodies couldn't handle that much.

"Holy balls..." Stu trailed off, giggling. "This was the best idea EVER...! ... Oh man..."

Billy, Sidney, and I all looked to where Stu was staring. I trailed my eyes upward to see Randy sitting in a tree not far from us. This sent me into a fit of giggles, which everyone joined in.

Amidst our laughter Randy came back, confused as to why we were all laughing. Once we all winded down, I laid on my back looking up at the orange sky.

"I'm going to miss you guys," I sighed, unknowing of what I had just said. Sidney looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" The guys looked to me as well.

"I'm moving."


	2. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, lol. Sorry for the filler!

Everyone was devastated when I told them the news. Surprisingly, Stu was the most torn up about it. So torn up that he refused to talk to me.

"Do you think he'll say goodbye?" Sidney murmured, staring up at my ceiling with me. She was staying the night a few days before I had to leave. 

I shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not."

"I don't understand how you can be so... emotionless about this," said Sidney. I looked towards her, confused. "Like- ...I dunno. He's one of our best friends... what if you guys never talk again?"

I never answered her that night. I wouldn't know the answer to that for a while. Six years to be exact. He never came to say goodbye.  
But now, here I am. Back in Woodsboro.

Six years have gone and passed. I'm no longer eleven, I've become a raging angsty teen.

Just kidding.

My mom and I came back to Woodsboro to escape our New York life. Long story short, my dad died three years ago. He got in an accident crossing the street and died in surgery. Life up until then was cheery and bright, but it grew dull afterwords.  
My mom took it the hardest. She couldn't handle sulking around our old apartment like a ghost much longer. Every room had a trace of my dad. So she came back to the town of her childhood.

Mine too of course, but I don't remember much. It's a lot smaller than I remember.   
We ended up moving back into my old house. Apparently, no one ever came in to fill up the space. I'm not complaining though. I get my old room back.

"(Y/N)? Have you finished unpacking?" My mom called from downstairs.

I had just finished decorating my room. I stood in the middle of it triumphantly, content with the results.

"Yeah, mom! I'll be down in a sec-" I rushed towards my computer to open up my email. Had to update my friends. I miss them.

Once finished with my task I bounded downstairs and into the kitchen. Dinner has been served. 

"So, how does it feel?" My mom grinned. "How does it feel being home again?"

"Weird!" I exclaimed while shoving food into my mouth. "I swear this place was bigger when I was a kid."

My mom laughed, "You were so little when we were last here. You and those group of misfits you hung out with. What were their names? Willy? Shoe?" I knew she was messing with me. I like it when she jokes like this. She used to a lot before dad, but it's stopped since then. It's kind of rare to see her pop up with a joke or two nowadays.

"Billy! Stu!" I chuckled, sipping onto some water. "You remember Sidney right?"

"Right, yeah Sidney! How could I forget you scaring the living daylights every day in our living room?" My mom shot a look at me. "That poor girl. I wonder if she still lives here... you should go find her!"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure they're all long gone by now, mom."

"No way! You're all the same age, not everyone leaves a small town like us. We were lucky!" She smiled. "But seriously. What are you going to do all summer? You might as well venture out and find some old friends. Maybe make some new ones?"

I smiled at the thought of that but the smile faltered quickly, feeling my hopes lower. Not everyone would want to see me after ditching them.

"We'll see mom. I'll check out the town tomorrow. Thanks for dinner!" I said, darting up to my room before she could say a word.

A part of me wanted to find out how my old friends were doing now.

Guess I'll find out tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this book is also on Wattpad, I'm posting it here but rewritten. There are some changes compared to that one (since I posted it there first) but hopefully, it's a lot better on here lol. Might just end up posting all of my fics on here tbh.


	3. Meeks

I left for town by noon the next day.  
I really didn't want to leave at all but my mom knew I would try to make an excuse. So she gave me the errand of renting a couple of movies for her and me to watch this weekend. I wasn't going to go anywhere else though. I could have easily walked to town, I wasn't that far away from everything but I'd rather drive. I didn't mind driving for two minutes and wasting gas, there was no way I was walking out in that heat.

I parked in front of the video store and stayed in my seat watching the townspeople file in and out. I didn't recognize any of them. Swallowing my pride, I abandoned the comfort of solitude in my car and entered the building.

There wasn't anything special inside. Just another rinky-dink video rental store. I grabbed a couple of rom-coms that I figured mom would enjoy watching with or without me. Then I picked out a horror movie for myself, just for tonight. Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

After getting what I needed I went straight to the counter. I still hadn't seen anyone I knew but a part of me was anxious to stay here any longer than necessary. Catching up with someone was not on my radar.

"(Y/N)?"

You have got to be kidding me.

I flipped around to come face to face with Randy. Randy Meeks. God, I haven't seen him in years.

"Randy! Hi..." I smiled sheepishly.

I looked at my old friend, he had changed but not much. He was taller since I last saw, he lost the babyface but overall he was still the same old Randy Meeks. I guess he worked here since he stood next to a cart of movies, a stack of them in his hands.

All horror movies. Of course.

"Wow... it's been forever. You sure have grown up, (Y/N)," Randy murmured, his eyes were practically bulging out of his head. He made no point to hide the fact that he was scanning me over. Typical.  
I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, unsure of how to comment. "Uh... ma'am?" I turned to the guy ringing me up. "You need to pay."

"Oh-"

"I got it, Jerry," said Randy. He went behind the counter and rang me up. "You've grown up but you haven't changed at all. Texas Chainsaw Massacre?" He laughed.   
I rolled my eyes, "You're not exactly one to talk. A movie store, dude? You're the textbook definition of obsessed!"

He looked playfully offended, "I'll have you know that I at least have expanded my interests from horror. And silly rom-coms, it seems..." He took a movie that sat on the counter and gave it a judging look.

"They're for my mom you dork."

"Right. How are your parents by the way?" Randy tilted his head. I felt myself deflate. I'm going to have to get used to answering questions like this.

"Uh... it's just me and my mom now. My dad died three years ago. Car crash," I muttered while avoiding his eyes.

"I'm so sorry (Y/N)... I had no idea-"

"No worries. I'll uh- ...I'll see you around?"

"Sure," said Randy.

I could tell he felt bad. So did I. I hate bringing it up. I left the rental store and put my head and hands on the wheel once I got in the car, rethinking the entire conversation I had.

Then it hit me. The rest of my friends probably still lived in town. I groaned, leaning back in my seat. Suddenly-

BANG! BANG! BANG!

I screamed and looked at whoever was banging on my car window. Fucking Randy. I rolled down the tiny glass barrier.

"What is it, Randy?" I glared at him. A hopeful expression rested on his face.

"I was wondering if you'd wanna hang out... uh once I get off my shift?"

"When do you get off work?" I sighed.

"Five. It'd be us and the gang."

"Wait- you mean?"

"Yeah, we're all meeting at the elementary school park. It's a lot better than the one down the road from our house," grinned Randy.

"I don't know Randy..."

"Just think about it! See ya later!"

He darted off back into the store without giving me a chance to decide. I pursed my lips, debating on what to do.


	4. Reunion

The entire ride home I was completely regretting my decision to say yes. The word stupid kept replaying in my head. I don't know these people! At least, not anymore. I haven't spoken to them in half a decade. Do they even know I'm back? I'd be showing up totally unannounced. How freaking awkward is that? By the time I got home, my mom was off work. I assumed she was waiting for me to return because she greeted me from the kitchen.

"How was it dear?" She smiled.

"Fine," I sighed and dropped the movies on the table. "I saw Randy."

"Randy who?"

"One of my friends that I used to hang out with... he invited me to go and see everyone again," I sat down, placing my head in my hand. "I think Sidney will be there."

My mom frowned, "You don't seem like you want to go. Do you not want to see her?"

"It's not that. I miss her. I didn't leave on good terms with someone else though..."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head.

"Well... the only advice I can give is to listen to your heart," she said. I raised an eyebrow. "I know I know, I'm kidding. Just go check it out and hang out with them. Worst comes to worst and you and I can order a couple of pizzas? ...Maybe watch Pretty in Pink?" She held up the case for the movie and I laughed. 

"Alright fine, I'm leaving around five."

I left a little after 5 pm and found the park that Randy mentioned. To be honest, I was surprised I left at all. I shouldn't have been worried about showing up, I managed to convince myself that I left on good terms with everyone.

Well, almost everyone.

He was livid, he wouldn't speak to me or say goodbye. But would he still be like that? I remember after I admitted to them about leaving, Stu was speechless. Yeah, everyone else was sad, Sidney and Randy especially. But Stu just glared at me. He glared at me and left without a word. I'm pretty sure he almost forgot he had to bring Randy with him that night. That's how angry he was.

I got out of my car and looked to the empty parking lot of the elementary school. Only a few cars. I looked at the empty playground. 

"(Y/N!)" Randy's voice called out. I turned around to see that he was running from what I assumed to be his car.

"Randy! Where is everyone?" I tilted my head at his apologetic expression.

"Change of plans," he exhaled. "We're going to a party."

"A party?"

"Yeah, you don't mind, do you? I was just invited last minute" I shook my head. "Cool, just follow my car, cause we gotta go!"

I sighed and did as I was told. I started to wonder whose house I was going to because we had turned around and passed my house. I didn't know them, that was for sure.   
Randy and I found separate parking spaces near a very large house. It was a borderline mansion compared to the neighborhoods in town. A lot of people showed up too, it was hard finding a close parking spot.

Teenagers could be spotted everywhere, not just inside the house. People held their typical red solo cups, bobbing their heads to the blaring music from inside. Randy and I walked up to the house together in silence, I guess he still felt awkward from earlier. He opened the door and I smiled at him.

"Hey, about earlier-- don't feel too bad about it," I said. "It's hard to talk about but that's not your fault, it was going to come up anyways."

Randy smiled in return and trailed after me as we entered the house. "Thanks (Y/N)..." We stood in awkward silence for a moment. It would have been worse had music not been playing. "So uh... You want me to get us some drinks?"

I nodded, "Sure! Don't take too long though... I don't think I know anybody here."

Randy tutted and grabbed me by the wrist, "Not true. Come with me," He nodded his head towards the kitchen. I raised an eyebrow and reluctantly followed, hiding behind him.

"RA-A-ANDY! You finally made it," A voice called out. "Please tell me you brought drinks or SOMETHING."

"Yeah man, you gotta contribute!" Another voice chuckled.

Randy only laughed and shook his head, "Nah. I brought something better. Or rather, someone!" 

"What are you talking about dude?"

Randy stepped to the side and revealed three people I hadn't seen in years. Sidney, Billy, and Stu stood around the island in the kitchen, surrounding the drinks, their mouths agape. 

"(Y/N)?" Sidney gasped.

I smiled sheepishly and waved, "Hey guys. It's been a while." I glanced at Randy who looked smug. He was probably glad he got to me first.

Sidney placed her drink down quickly to give me a tight embrace. "Holy crap, (Y/N), how long has it been? I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Six years," I laughed and hugged her back. "Me neither... But here I am!"

We pulled away and Billy approached to give me a small hug too. "Hey (Y/N), glad to have you back in Woodsboro," he grinned and stood next to Sidney, wrapping an arm around her. 

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, "Are you two...?"

Sidney smiled, her cheeks glowed red, "Yeah... a little over a year now." I nodded my head in acceptance. I'm not totally surprised.

"Wow... that's crazy... honestly," I sighed. 

"Yeah well, what about you?" Stu interjected his expression hard. "You ditch another guy back wherever you came from?"

"Stu!" Sidney scowled. I felt a pit in my stomach as soon as he said that, unsure of how to respond. Since when did he become a jerk?

Stu rolled his eyes in response and took a drink from his cup. He slammed it down on the counter and stalked off in a different direction, eyeing me as he left. 

"I guess there are still some hard feelings left over, huh?" I laughed awkwardly. 

Billy looked to the side. "Yeah, it might've been six years ago but you practically broke the guys' heart."

Sidney nudged him and he only shrugged in return.

"What does that mean?"

None of them answered me, they were looking everywhere but my eyes. I frowned and followed Stu in the direction he ran. I was led to an empty hallway that had a slightly cracked open door. It was revealed to be an empty garage where Stu was reaching into a refrigerator. I hopped down the steps, "Stu?"

"Listen man I- ...oh. It's you," Stu said. He turned to face me and held a couple of beers in his arms. "What do you want?"

I folded my arms. "To talk? If that's alright with you." 

He shrugged, "I dunno. There's not much to talk about."

"I think there is," I said approaching him. 

Stu had grown a lot since I'd last seen him. He was significantly taller. I had to look up to him now. His voice was a lot deeper, too. Compared to Randy, he had grown out of his babyface and instead had a refined look to his face.  
He looked down at me and held out a beer. I took it. We sat down on the steps that led out of the garage, silently drinking as we thought of what to say.

"I'm sorry..." He sighed. I looked up at him hopefully. "I'm sorry for not saying goodbye."

"It's alright, honestly. I don't blame you."

"You don't?"

"We were best friends. Sure we got into a lot of arguments but friends go through rough patches."

"Friends," he chuckled sadly. "Yeah... you're right."

"So lighten up!" I nudged him, grinning. "This isn't like you... I haven't seen you in like half a decade but I know you're way too depressed for a party like this." He scoffed and we both stood, ready to join the others back inside. "By the way, is this YOUR house? I'm surprised I've never been here."

"Uh, hell yeah baby," Stu placed the beers on the counter once we reached the kitchen. Teenagers practically swarmed to get more. "I'm gonna be throwing bangers like this every week! It's summertime."

"Aww looks like you two made up," Billy cooed as we entered. Sidney laughed in response, giving him a knowing look.

The rest of the night was filled with drinks and memories that I'd forget in the morning. I didn't get home till late. I passed out in my bed feeling content with my new start in Woodsboro.


	5. Pity Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTW, in case it's not clear, the main storyline begins two years prior to the movie events. This is just necessary for some slow burn between the reader and Stu :)

Everyone's school year could not have ended soon enough. Randy, Billy, Stu, and Sidney all were finishing up their sophomore year of high school, which I sadly could not be a part of. I had only shown up a few weeks before the last day, which would have been redundant if I had enrolled, so my mother decided I would attend my junior year and spend the summer at home. Every day was the same routine.

Just watching horror movies.

I swear I've gone through at least half of the horror and thriller section at the video store. Randy was running out of recommendations. Luckily, Sidney, the guys, and I hung out on the weekends but I didn't see much of Stu. He would make an excuse now and then that he couldn't make it but wouldn't give any details.

It kind of bummed me out, it felt like he was avoiding me. As if he was still mad at me. Even though we had made up at his party, he was still like this. I mean maybe it's a lot to process that I came back? If I were him it might be difficult for me to get used to everything. I decided to ask Sidney when we hung out.

"Hey, Sid?" I leaned back on her bed as she sat at her computer. She hummed in response. "Is Stu avoiding me?"

Sidney turned away from her computer to face me and tilted her head, "I don't think so? Why?"

"I dunno... Every time we hang out he doesn't talk to me much," I sighed. "Or he just doesn't come around at all if I'm with you guys."

Sidney pursed her lips. "He hasn't told you?"

"What do you mean?" I sat up.

"Well, a few days after you showed up at his party... He started dating Casey Becker," said Sidney.

"Oh, you mean crazy Casey from elementary?" Sidney nodded her head and I felt my shoulders drop a little. 

"Yeah, she's not exactly 'Crazy Casey' anymore," Sidney turned back to her computer. "She's kinda hot now."

"Whatever," I huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of my face. "... Why wouldn't he tell me though?"

"I don't know honestly," Sidney shrugged. "I've never known Stu to date so I guess he doesn't want to be that vocal about it? I couldn't tell ya. He and I aren't that close."

I folded my arms and thought about Stu and Casey. I hadn't seen her since I was ten and the last time I did she bit a teacher. The thought of her being some hot teenage queen didn't sit right with me. I guess I still wanted her to be Crazy Casey. Something about those two being together didn't sit right with me either but I wasn't going to worry about it. It wasn't really my business.

"Wanna get a pizza?" Sidney interrupted my thoughts. I nodded my head and smiled. "Great, I'll order it and make my dad pick it up."

A week after school ended Stu decided to throw a party at his place. Apparently, everyone was invited. Meaning Casey would be there.

I sat in my living room waiting to leave for the party when my phone rang. "Hey, (Y/N)!" It was Randy. "You need a ride to the party tonight?"

I looked out to the driveway to see it empty, "Yeah I think so. My mom was supposed to be here by now but I guess she's running late from work."

"Alright! I'll be there at ten!"

As promised, Randy pulled up in his beaten up Toyota ten minutes after he called. I hopped into his car with a grin.

"Hey (Y/N)! You look great," Randy smiled back. 

I kept my smile but twisted my eyebrows in confusion. I wasn't wearing anything far from my normal look. Just a grey tank with a grungy looking flannel, some jean shorts, and fishnet stockings underneath. I did put on a little more eyeliner than usual.

"Thanks, Randy. We ready to go?"

"Almost, I gotta hit the convenience store first. Stu asked me to pick up some chips."

We made it to the convenience store and I waited in the car. A few minutes later and we were off to the party, ready with bags of chips on my lap. By the time we arrived the sun was beginning to set and the party was raging. I was right, the entire town's population of teenagers were there. As soon as Randy and I entered we held up our bags of chips and the crowd cheered. We went straight to the kitchen.

"AYE- What's all the commotion about?" Stu stood in the kitchen whipping his head around.

"Chips, as promised," I grinned. Stu flicked his eyes between Randy and I. "What?"

"Did you two come together?" Stu folded his arms and continued to eye us suspiciously. I guess the feud between him and Randy hasn't ended. Do they always argue this much?

"Yeah... my mom was running late so Randy picked me up," I folded my arms to match him and raised a brow. "Is there an issue?"

Stu raised his eyebrows in return and faced away from us, shaking his head. I looked at Randy but he held his hands up in confusion. "Right... well I'm going to find Sid." I turned around to enter the living room but came face to face with a familiar face. Casey Becker.

"(Y/N) (L/N)! I was wondering if I would see your face tonight!" Casey's sweet voice welcomed me and gave me a warm embrace. "It's been years, holy crap. So good to see you!"

She pulled away before I was given the chance to hug back and went straight to Stu, kissing him on the cheek. "Hey babe, great party so far," Casey beamed. She clung to his side and Stu kept his arm wrapped around her waist. Sidney was right. She was hot now. Why did it bother me so much?

"Thanks," Stu buried his face into her neck. She giggled.

I pursed my lips and nodded awkwardly, "Alright then..." I decided to not allow this to rain on my parade (I'm not sure why it would, Stu was free to be with whoever he pleased) and I continued on my previous mission. 

I wandered around the party searching for Sidney. She showed up not long after the... occurrence I had with Casey which made me sigh in relief. 

Sidney and Billy sat on the couch while Randy and I sat on the floor. People gave us dirty looks since we blocked the way to walk but we didn't pay much attention. I told her and Billy everything about what had happened.

"That's super weird," Sidney furrowed her eyebrows. "I mean at least Casey was nice."

"Yeah, Stu wasn't!" Randy scoffed. I glared at him. "What?"

"He wasn't rude... He's just acting... weird."

Billy, who was leaned up against Sidney, made a noise with his throat and I eyed him curiously. Randy held his hand out at Billy.

"What? You know something we don't?" asked Randy.

Billy's eyes widened as he looked at all three of us. "Nah dude, Nah," He muttered. "I agree though. Stu's just having a moment, is all."

I frowned, feeling unsatisfied with Billy's response. It was vague but I wanted to move on from the subject. Attempting to exert the negative energy I felt, I groaned, feeling the need to shove my head into a pillow. Instead, I landed my head on Randy's shoulder. All of this was exhausting. There was always drama when it came to Stu.

"Hola, papi!"

Speak of the devil.

Stu came up from behind the couch and threw himself over to land next to Billy. His face was etched with a shit-eating grin until he looked over to Randy and me once more with the same expression as earlier.

"What's up with you?" said Stu.

I closed my eyes, "Just tired." That wasn't a complete lie.

"Do you need to be laying on Randy?" said Stu. He played his statement off with a laugh. "I mean I've got a whole couch right here, (Y/N)."

"What's your problem?" I said glaring at him. Stu's face dropped to glare as well. "I can't just lay my head down for two seconds?"

"Damn if you want to be all over the guy go and get a fucking room then," Stu snapped. The five of us stared in bewilderment. "Whatever man." He rolled his eyes and stomped past us. 

I let out an angry sigh and followed after him, yanking on his sleeve, "What is your fucking problem tonight Stu?" He whipped around to face me as I hissed at him. "You know Randy and I aren't like that."

Stu glowered at me not saying a word. "Well??" I asked exasperated. I glanced around to see people staring at us, waiting to see whatever happened next but I didn't care. He still didn't answer. "Fine then. Randy, I want to go home."

Randy jumped to his feet as I ran out the door, not bothering to listen to the people calling my name from the house.


	6. Arguments and Plans

"(Y/N)! Are you alright?" Randy chased after me. I didn't wait for him as I made my way to his car. I stood at the passenger car door with my arms folded. "Jesus you walk fast."

Randy fumbled to grab his keys but as I waited my eyes caught onto a large figure approaching us.

"(Y/N)- come on wait don't go!" Stu called out, sounding more annoyed than remorseful.

"Fuck you, Stu," I rolled my eyes. "Randy hurry up!"

"I-I can't find my keys! I think I left them inside!" Randy's voice wavered. "I'll be right back!" The smaller boy darted back into the house quickly. He seemed eager to avoid Stu and me.

"Don't go!" Stu repeated and jogged up.

"Why?" I scowled. "It's not like you want me around anyway."

"Why would you think that?"

I felt my face grow red from frustration. "I..." If I said what I really wanted to, it would look bad. "It feels like you're avoiding me again." I looked away from Stu and tapped my foot impatiently.

"What? No, I'm not," Stu tried to meet my glance but I focused on looking for Randy. Here he comes! I heard the passenger door unlock as he came closer.

"You're not convincing, Stu," I muttered, jumping into the car. I clicked on my seatbelt and continued to look away from him as he pounded on the window.

Randy opened his door, "Watch the window!" He yelled at Stu before sitting in the driver's seat. Neither of us acknowledged Stu as we pulled away from his house. I felt my eyes become glossy while I hugged my knees. "You doing okay?" Randy asked softly.

"...no," I sighed. "I feel like I did something wrong... again."

Randy snapped his head at me, "You did not! You haven't done anything wrong, to begin with!"

"Right," I said.

"I'm serious (Y/N). Stu is the one that's doing stuff wrong." Randy said firmly. I still didn't believe him. "He's the one that can't get over his stupid middle school crush."

I snapped my head towards Randy this time. His eyes widened as he focused on the road.

"What did you just say?"

"I shouldn't have said that."

"What do you mean, Randy?" I leaned towards him and he leaned away. "Tell me!"

I saw him crack under the pressure, "Stu didn't want us to tell you but he had the biggest crush on you since like, at least, the day we met. That's why I asked you and Sid to hang out with us. They made me!"

"I thought it was a dare..." Randy shrugged. I leaned back in my seat, dumbfounded. "So... he liked me that whole time? Was that why he was so mad at me when I left?" I asked bewildered.

"Please don't tell him! I know it's been six years but (Y/N) he'll still kill me!" Randy pleaded.

I nodded my head as I let out a laugh, waving my hand at Randy. He chuckled while glancing between me and the road. As our laughter died down I became lost in thought. Despite this bit of information, it still didn't explain Stu's behavior tonight.

"I still don't understand him," I sighed. "I don't think I ever will."

"He's being a jerk. He'll come around though."

"Hopefully."

"Goodnight, (Y/N)," Randy said and smiled sympathetically at me.

"Night Randy! Thanks for the ride," I smiled back and entered my house.

It was dark inside, but my mom's car was in the driveway. I guess she went to bed already. I looked at the nearest clock

12:19 am.

Yeah, it's late. Stu's party must be ending by now. I went up to my room and threw myself onto my bed. I groaned at the thought of everything that happened tonight.

RING RING

RING RING

I froze and looked at my bedroom door. I could hear the phone downstairs.

RING RING

I scrambled to my feet and ran back downstairs. I grabbed the phone nearest to me.

"Hello?"

There was a pause. No one answered.

"Hello?" I repeated, I was getting more irritated by the second. 

"(Y/N)?" A familiar voice replied.

"Stu? ...How did you get my number?" I furrowed my eyebrows and looked around.

"I asked Sidney for it." His voice was low and full of guilt. His usual ecstatic energy was not present.

My eyes practically rolled to the back of my head. Damnit, Sidney.

"Alright," I sighed, leaning against the wall. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk..."

"Interesting, that's the last thing you've wanted for weeks now."

"You know that's not true."

"Do I?"

He sighed, "Please just let me say what I need to say."

I stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry. For being a douche tonight and for avoiding you lately."

"Ah so you admit it," I smirked. "You are avoiding me!"

"Yes, but it's not just you," He groaned. "Casey wants to hang like 24/7."

"I mean... yeah that's fair," I pursed my lips to form a thin line. "But things are still... frosty between us."

This time he stayed silent.

"Then let's hang out," Stu finally said. "Just us two."

"Right now?"

"No," He scoffed. "How does tomorrow sound?"

I bit my lip while I considered it. It'd be awkward, Stu, and I have never hung out just us two before. It's always been our little group of friends.

"Fine," I said. "On one condition."

"And what is that exactly?" His voice became its usual upbeat self now that I said yes. It brought a smile to my lips.

"I get to pick you up and choose what we do!" I turned back towards the answering machine, hopeful that he would agree.

"Ugh," Stu groaned. "Fine."

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Great," He said. I hung up the phone and held a hand to my head.

I can't believe I agreed to that so quickly. It'll be so awkward. I seriously need to stop doing that. I also had to call Sidney before I leave tomorrow. Making my way back upstairs and flopping onto my bed, I let out another sigh.

Tomorrow was going to be a weird day.


	7. It was obvious

It was the next morning and I had a raging headache. By the time I rolled out of bed, it was nearly noon. I got showered and prepared my outfit for the day and when I finished I went downstairs to find the house empty, again. Mom was working a lot lately now that we're settled. She was given the chance to set up her own psychiatric clinic in town, so she'd been busy making sure everything was set.

I didn't mind, but despite it being years later I'm still not used to the house being empty. Dad brought liveliness to the house. Now it was dull. I leaned against the kitchen counter while daydreaming about my previous life before we moved here. That was interrupted when a phone rang behind me.

"Hello?" I answered, wondering who it could be.

"(Y/N)! Are you okay? Since last night I mean," It was Sidney. "Also before you say anything, I'm sorry! Stu wouldn't leave me alone until I gave him your number and Billy backed him up. As usual."

I smiled, "Don't worry about it. It worked itself out."

"Oh really?" I could hear the suspicion in her voice. "What did you two talk about?"

"Well, he apologized."

"Stu? Like our Stuart?" Her voice raised. 

I nodded my head but realized she couldn't see me."Yeah! I was surprised too, but he told me he wasn't avoiding just me - which by the way I do not believe at all-" I rolled my eyes. Stu was genuine but he was still Stu. A terrible liar.

"Oh no, I wouldn't either."

"Right. But he apologized and blamed it all on Casey," I continued. "Then he invited me out. Just the two of us."

"Oooh," Sidney sang. "Sounds like you've got a date."

My nose scrunched, "Nah, you got the wrong idea."

"Do I?"

"I will say," I decided to shift the topic slightly. There was no convincing her. "A little birdie told me yesterday that Stuart used to have a crush on me."

"Randy did, didn't he?" Sidney sighed. "Yeah, it was painstakingly obvious."

"Wait you knew?" I exclaimed, standing up straight. "Sid, I'm hurt," I played it off with sarcasm. Really though, did everyone but I know?

"I didn't find out till after you left! Billy let it slip," Sidney said frantically. "Apparently he still talked about you for a couple of years. He didn't really move on until recently, I think."

I was dumbfounded.

"I don't know why you're so quiet, I thought you knew."

"Not at all!" I leaned back on the kitchen counter and placing my head into my hand. "He was so annoying... and we bickered almost every time we spoke!"

I heard Sidney laugh on her end. "See? You know how boys are."

"Stupid. They're stupid," I shook my head.

"...I can practically hear the smile in your voice, (Y/N)," Sidney lowered her voice. 

I wanted to groan. She knew me too well. "Okay! I'm going to go now, I need to pick up Stu soon," I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Alright, tell me how it goes after!"

"I will."

Click.

I threw the phone back on the answering machine and left to find my keys. Thinking over everything, I felt my chest tighten.

Stu just moved on?

It was hard to believe that he even had a crush on me in the first place. Even less to think that his feelings lasted longer than a few months. He only knew me for a short period of time! These ideas kept rolling around in my head as I made my way to Stu's house. They began to drift to my feelings. What even were my feelings towards Stu? Back then? Now? Sure, he's grown up a lot. Like a lot. He's tall, funnier, has a very goofy smile. I shook the thoughts out of my head.

It didn't matter either way. He was with Casey now. Even that was hard to believe. As I concluded with this thought, I pulled in front of Stu's massive house. He was definitely well off compared to the rest of the houses in town. He probably had it to himself often too, his parents were always out of town.

Stu's relaxed figured opened the front door waving me in. I drew in a breath and unbuckled. Why did he want me to come inside? I walked up the steps and gave Stu an awkward smile, which he returned as he held the door open for me. He wore a baggy tan beach shirt speckled with a repeating white design, a white t-shirt underneath, and some jeans. Great for a summer day.

"Hey, I didn't know when you'd come," Stu said. I smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, I would have given you a call but I don't have your number," I said. He shrugged in return.

"Stuart, are you leaving?" A woman's voice called from upstairs.

"About to, mom," Stu responded. "My ride is here."

"Your ride? You're not driving?" The woman came downstairs, revealing herself to be Stu's mother. She aged well since I last saw her. I only ever saw her after school when picking Stu up. "Oh, my goodness is that (Y/N) L/N)?" Mrs. Macher was putting in an earring as she came downstairs, dressed in business attire, but welcomed me with open arms for a hug.

"Yes ma'am," I chuckled. "Finally made my way back to Woodsboro. Mom said we would eventually."

"Oh your mother, how is she? And your father?" She looked at me expectedly but her features dropped, seeing my expression.

"It's... uh... just my mom and me here, Mrs. Macher," I looked at the ground. "My dad died three years ago."

"Oh dear," pity laced her words. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

I shook my head and held up my hand, "No worries. Every day is a new day, I suppose."

Mrs. Macher remained silent, not knowing how to reply so Stu saved the day.

"Okayyy, well (Y/N) and I are going to hang now, so..." Stu awkwardly smiled and punched his fist into his hand lightly, leaning towards the front door.

"Right, yes, of course. You two have fun!" Mrs. Macher called out, waving us as we left the house.

"Where are we going exactly?" Stu peered down at me, his hands in his pockets and raising an eyebrow. I gave him a wide grin.

"Somewhere special."


	8. Randy has news

That day I took him back to the park where we all hung out as kids. Somehow it had become more rundown and looked to be way more dangerous. Like people hadn't been in years.

"We actually stopped coming here after you moved," Stu said. He leaned back on the picnic table while I stood on the playset. It was really wobbly so I didn't bother going down the slide.

"You're kidding!" I exclaimed and he shook his head.

"It made us sad," Stu shrugged. 

I smirked at him, "You especially?"

"No way!" He scoffed. "You take me to be some huge softie or something."

"You kind of are," I hopped down the steps of the playset and stood in front of him, my hands on my hips. "Because I know your secret."

Stu raised an eyebrow, "My secret you say..." He leaned forward on his knees. He may have been sitting down but he was still tall, I only had to look down at him slightly to meet his eyes. "And what exactly is my secret, (Y/N)?" As he leaned forward he got closer to my face, staring me deep in the eyes. I could feel his body heat near me and I felt my cheeks warm up slightly. The corners of his mouth twitched up slightly.

I held my smirk and looked to the side, tapping my chin in wonder. I debated on whether or not I should have told him. On one hand, he would kill Randy. On the other, I would tell him later and Randy would die later. I glanced back at Stu who was holding a serious face, maybe he knew what I knew. 

Oh well, Randy will be fine. 

"Someone... I won't tell you who... let it slip that you had a crush on me in middle school," I could practically see Stu's heart sink. "And that's why you didn't say goodbye."

Stu shot to his feet, "Who?!" He asked. I held up both of my hands. "It was Randy, wasn't it? That jealous little prick."

"Woah Woah," I laughed. "Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't."

"I'll kill him," He frowned and crossed his arms, his tone was serious. I almost believed him.

"So am I right?" I could see his jaw clench but before I could get an answer out of him I heard a car honk behind me. 

"(Y/N)! Honey what in the world are you doing?" My mom's voice called out from the road, she had pulled over and waved her hand out. 

I ran up to her car and smiled. "Hey, mom! I'm just hanging out with my friend Stu," I waved him over and he approached hesitantly.

"Hi, Mrs. (L/N)" He leaned and waved, giving her a strange grin. My mom didn't notice, she simply gave me an impressed glance so I shook it off. Weird.

"Hi there, Stu," My mom smiled. She looked back at me, "I'm heading back to the house but I'm going out for groceries soon, do you need anything?" I shook my head no. "Well alright, you two have fun," My mom drove off after that.

"Your mom seems to be doing well," He said as we made our way to the swings. I plopped down, nodding my head. "...sorry about your dad... Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not exactly a fun subject," I said bitterly not looking at him. I winced. "Sorry... that came out harsher than I wanted."

"No worries," he replied. He didn't ask any more questions after that. I mean he made sure I was alright but there wasn't much to say that made me feel better. 

The rest of our time spent together went smoothly. I had a lot more fun than I expected and I hope he did too. He wasn't awkward anymore that was for sure.

Things were back to normal after that. Most days I hung out with everyone or just Sidney. There would be times that Stu was with Casey so we wouldn't see him or Casey would tag along. I didn't mind much, she was sweet. Though... something about their relationship irked me. It wasn't just Stu and it wasn't just Casey. Something about them really... threw me off.

Whatever. It's just nerves. The one time I tried talked to Sidney about it, she didn't get it. She tried hinting that I was jealous but I really, really wasn't. Was I? Stu and I are just friends. That's all there is to it. Right? I mean... the thought of him having a crush on me made my chest tighten, that feeling kept coming back. I can't explain it.

Though, one day that made everything change.

It was a blazing hot day in July. School was starting up again soon so we were all hanging out in Sidney's backyard, making the most out of the summer until school began. All except Stu, of course. He was supposed to show up with Casey but we all assumed he bailed.

I was flipping through a magazine on Sidney's back porch, it was Cover Weekly, and I was bored out of my mind. Every so often I would take a sip from my glass of lemonade and smile at Billy and Sidney.

They were all over each other in the actual backyard. Near them sat a stereo; they had been laying next to each other talking. At first, they laid side by side, then switched to Billy in Sidney's lap as she played with his hair. Now, Sidney sat criss-cross in front of him between his legs as he attempted to braid her hair. I could tell he wasn't successful because I would hear an eruption of laughter every so often.  
I was happy for them, truly. They were such a cute couple and I could tell he made Sidney happy. Billy and I weren't close and Sidney didn't talk about their relationship much, so it was obvious that they liked keeping the details of the relationship to themselves. The only thing I do know is that nothing juicy has happened... if it did I would be the first to know.  
I really didn't expect them to end up together, in all honesty. Sure, they weren't on my mind as often when I left but it was surprising nonetheless.

My thoughts were interrupted by the slam of the sliding glass door. Randy's shift was over.

"Guys! Guys!" Randy frantically ran onto the porch. "Stu and Casey broke up!"

My heart leaped and I sat up, catching Randy's attention. "Are you serious?"

Randy glanced at me strangely. I guess I came off a little too eager. I heard two pairs of footsteps clamber up the stairs. Sidney glanced at me with her eyebrows raised and Billy had his eyebrows furrowed, probably confused as to what happened or why Randy (of all people) was the first to know. He and Stu were close, after all.

"Really? How do you know?" Sidney said timidly. She looked to Billy who shrugged back at her. 

"I overheard some girl on the phone with Casey while I was on my shift! That's why Stu isn't here," Randy had wide eyes. Sidney and Billy remained speechless but I got on my feet.

"I'm going to check on him," I said firmly. Everyone shifted their surprised glances to me, still silent. I didn't bother waiting on a response and immediately left to drive to Stu's house.

I knocked on his front door and his mother answered, she looked to be heading to work but told me he was upstairs in his room. She didn't specify which one so I had to search myself, lucky for me my first guess was correct. When I knocked I heard Stu's voice.

"Come in," he said, his voice lower than usual. He wasn't happy, that was for sure.

"Hey," I said softly, walking in. I shut the door slightly, leaving a small gap.

Stu was laying on his bed, throwing a rubber ball up in the air and catching it. When he heard my voice he sat up immediately, the ball bonking his head. "Oh! (Y/N)... what are you doing here?"

I bit the inside of my cheek and glanced around his room. It was dimly lit with a lava lamp shining brightly from a dresser. It was pink. The curtains were closed and he had a bed with no frame. Posters of different horror movies and punk bands were littered all over his walls. It smelled of incense but it was otherwise tidy.  
I guess Stu was a bigger horror fan than I thought. His room also did not match the rest of his house, but it definitely screamed Stuart Macher. I had to squint my eyes slightly but they adjusted to the dim room, he looked confused more than anything.

"I... uh... heard about Casey," I murmured, sitting in a nearby beanbag. His face dropped, he grabbed the rubber ball on the floor and laid back down to continue throwing the toy.

"Oh," he said. He didn't seem sad but rather lost in thought.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, playing with the hem of my shirt. No response. "What happened?"

The noise of him catching the ball stopped abruptly and I could see his figure freeze. He sat up once again, looking me in the eye. He bit his lip. It felt like it was quiet for at least an hour, the awkwardness built up as I waited for a response. What happened? Was it that bad?

"I left her for you."


	9. Just my luck

My heart stopped. Stu's eyes looked at me expectantly. I drew a long breath, stood up, and walked out the door.

I hadn't spoken to him since then. It had been weeks, maybe over a month? 

Since then the group split. Sidney and I met this girl named Tatum Riley, apparently, she moved to Woodboro a few years ago. Her older brother, Dewey, had just become sheriff but he was really cool. Anyway, the three of us hung out often, especially at Tatum's.

"Are you really not talking to Stu, still?" Sidney huffed as she landed on one of Tatum's beds. I wasn't sure why she had two. The three of us had finished a shopping trip and wanted to cool down from walking around in the sweltering heat all day.

"Stu... like Stuart Macher?" Tatum asked while she set her bags down; she began hanging up her newly bought clothes in her closet. "What juicy backstory am I missing here?" She smirked at me as I sat next to Sidney. I grimaced, not wanting to speak on the subject.

"You girls want any popsicles?" Our heads snapped towards Dewey who smiled at us eagerly. 

"Yes, Dewey, get me a purple one. Now go! Girl talk!" groaned Tatum, waving away her brother. Sidney and I requested the same and he darted towards the kitchen. "You can't avoid it (Y/N), I must know..."

"Well..." I grimaced but Sidney was eager to listen too. I kind of forgot to tell her what happened. "I showed up at Stu's place to make sure that he was okay since... well you know... he and Casey broke up."

"I've never known you to go check up on Stu like that," said Sidney.

"What do you mean?" asked Tatum.

"He and I never got along when we were younger. He always annoyed me. When I moved back up here it's just been constant arguments," I explained. "But he was always around. He's funny and actually cheers me up a lot. Not when he's acting like a jerk though!"

"Seems to me like you guys got chemistry," Tatum grinned.

"Let her finish!" Sidney threw a pillow at our friend. "I wanna hear it too."

"Anyway," I continued. "I showed up and he looked surprised to see me. I asked him what happened and he told me that he broke up with Casey for me," I finished and Tatum looked dumbfounded.

"So you still haven't talked to him?" I shook my head. "Why not?"

"I don't know how to feel!" I exclaimed. "I just found out that one of my closest friends ditched his girlfriend to me. It's so rushed and psychotic. I can't exactly run into his arms and scream, 'yes yes! I want to be your girlfriend!' Like... seriously how do you respond to that?"

"I mean you can..." Sidney trailed off, taking a popsicle from Dewey when he returned. "If you want to, that is. Do you want to?"

I remained silent.

"Ooooh, (Y/N)'s got a crushhhhh..." Dewey slurped on his popsicle while grinning at me. I grabbed the nearest stuffed animal and threw it at his head.

"Shove off, Dwight!" He ran out of the room.

"He's not wrong you know," Sidney nudged me. "Just think about how you acted when Stu and Casey were together. All you did was complain about it!"

"Hey, did not!" I glared at her but she only shrugged in return. I sighed, "Maybe you're right."

The two of them paused, staring at me. I kept my eyes glued to the ground, thinking over the past few months and repeating the words in my head. Maybe they're right.

School was finally back in session and I was ready to be at Woodsboro high. Partially.  
Sidney and Tatum never brought up Stu again that summer, they probably took a hint that I didn't want to talk about him. We hadn't heard much from the guys, or at least I haven't. The few times I was around one of the guys, it was Billy. He never had much to say to me anyway and Randy was busy working all summer.

The school was lively, the students flowed into the parking lot and through the wide metal doors. I sat in my car watching my peers like they were ants on an anthill. There was a loud knock on my window. 

"Hey! Horror buddy!" I jumped at the sound of Randy's muffled voice. I rolled down the window. 

"Will you quit doing that shit?" I hissed at Randy. He leaned away from the window in fear but pointed at the school.

"Sorry. You ready dude?" I nodded my head. "Let's go then!"

We walked up to the busy sidewalk to be met with Sidney and Tatum who were grinning at me happily. Sidney seemed less enthusiastic but Tatum was hopping with excitement.  
When we entered the large building, it was swarming with unfamiliar faces. The deeper I ventured into the hallways, the more I could hear other students muttering about my presence. Usual new student stuff.

"Here, let me show you to your locker," Randy suggested and I handed him the slip of paper I received from the office. "Cool, 213. You're not far from me."

"213?" Sidney shoved her head over to peer onto the paper. "You're right next to me, basically. Follow me."

Sidney gripped onto my wrist and dragged me upstairs to another row of lockers. More students crowded the metal walls so Sidney had to shove her way through the mass to reach our lockers. She punched the combination to me and presented the empty locker with triumph.

"I could have done that..." I heard Randy mutter behind me followed by Tatum's laughter.

"Chill out, Romeo. You'll get more chances to make her day better," said Tatum. I scoffed and shoved my excess books into the locker. "What? It's not like you're with anyone. Hint hint, Stu."

"Shut it, Tatum," scowled Sidney.

"Don't worry about it. I gotta get to homeroom," I sighed. 

I turned around to see Randy staring at me eagerly, "I'll show you around to your classes!"

And he did. To be honest, I wasn't sure how well I would have navigated myself around Woodsboro high had he not done so. Once Randy finished showing me around to my classrooms we made it back to my homeroom. It was just me in that class so I had to face it alone. Unfortunately, I had to introduce myself in front of the whole class since I was new and once I did so, I locked eyes with the one person I knew. Casey Becker. And I had to sit next to her.  
I trudged to my new seat and placed my book bag down slowly, hoping not to somehow be noticed by Stu's exg-girlfriend. Sadly, I was. 

"Hey, (Y/N)!" grinned Casey. I returned it awkwardly. "How do you like Woodsboro so far? You've settled in now right?"

I nodded, "Uh, yeah. It's great. How have you been?"

"Great, thanks!" said Casey. 

We didn't speak for the rest of the class period. I was grateful yet confused about that. Maybe Casey just wasn't the type to hold grudges? I couldn't be sure.  
The bell rang and I left immediately for my second period. Since I arrived before the passing bell I had time to find a seat of my own. The class was sparse and the teacher wasn't present yet. Things were quiet for the most part.

"AYO! School is back in session, baby," cheered Stu. He entered the room and clapped hands with other boys who jeered along with him. I mentally groaned, forgetting the possibility of having classes with the one person I was trying to avoid. I sunk lower in my seat and covered my face. Maybe he wouldn't see me since I was in the furthest seat from the door. "Hey, (Y/N)! What're you doing back here?"

Is it opposite day? I swear everything I even think, the opposite happens. It has to be opposite day.

"Just... wanted to sit here," I mumbled. Stu had taken the empty seat next to me. Great.

"Welcome, students. I hope you've had a good summer," The teacher entered and the bell rang. "Couple of announcements. We're kicking off with a running start this week, you'll have a few assignments to do over the course of the next few days, a project due in two weeks, and a quiz by Friday!"

The class let out a series of groans, Stu making his objections the loudest. 

"Now, now. For the project, you will be working with the student sitting to your right. The seats you have chosen are also final for the semester, so I hope you've made the right decision. Now, then. Roll call," stated the teacher and the class let out either groans or cheers, which he promptly ignored.

That last part of the announcement made me want to slam my head into the desk. Just my luck. I couldn't ignore Stu's grinning face either, which was eagerly pushing its way into my peripheral vision. 

"I know you're avoiding me," said Stu lowly, leaning towards me. "I'm not stupid. You've been avoiding me all summer."

"Have not," I scoffed. 

"Have too," argued Stu. "Now you can't avoid me," he grinned. 

I didn't respond to him. I wasn't sure what to say. I blocked him out for the rest of the period but thought about the class for the rest of the day. How do I always manage to end up in these situations?


	10. Reassurance

The rest of the week at school was exhausting to say at the least. I was doing my best to avoid Stu but it wasn't working. He was everywhere I went. Classroom. Cafeteria. Before school. After school. If I had a nickel for every time he offered to take me home I'd have five. Since... it's only been five days since school started. If I didn't drive myself to school I'm pretty sure I'd have to give in.  
Now it was Friday and the project was assigned and partners have been finalized. I had no good reason to try and switch partners, so I was stuck with Stu. Sidney and Tatum tried convincing me that this was a good thing, now he and I could talk. Tried, is the keyword.

"Hey," Stu whispered. "Did you study for this quiz?" He darted his eyes towards the teacher who was currently handing out the quiz.

"Yeah..." I looked at him. "Didn't you?"

He looked back at me as if I was stupid. "Of course not. Can I cheat off of you?"

"No!" I whisper-yelled back at him. "You should have studied." The teacher handed us both of our quizzes and Stu scoffed looking offended. Every so often I would see him try to look at my sheet from the corner of my eye which resulted in a silent kick to the shin. He groaned in pain but it was always followed with a laugh. He enjoyed teasing me!  
Eventually, I finished the quiz and handed it in. The rest of the class was slow to finishing so I spent the remainder of my time planning the project that Stu and I had to do. Since he couldn't even study for a small quiz I figured I had to be the one running the operation. I got out a notebook and began to write down bullet points for everything we needed to finish the assignment. While doing so I felt a pair of eyes burning into my skin.

"What?" I hissed at Stu. He had finished his quiz and was taken aback by my aggressiveness.

"Chill," He gave me a dirty look. "I was just about to ask what you were doing."

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm planning the project."

"Our project," corrected Stu. I gave him a dirty look. "So uh... it kinda is my business, chica."

I glared at him and continued with my task. The bell rang not long after and I packed up my things to leave. I nearly made it out of the door but Stu blocked my way. 

"Hey, so I was wondering-"

"No, you cannot give me a ride, Stuart. I have my own car," I gripped onto my backpack but Stu blocked my path again. 

"No! That's not... what I was going to ask..." He muttered. For once in his life, he didn't act like his normal cocky self. I looked up at him expectantly. "I was wondering if you'd like to actually work on the project... together? Like after school today?"

I raised a brow, "Really? You wanna work on a project?"

"I mean, yeah I considered not doing jackshit," chuckled Stu but he saved himself. "I-I mean I normally would but uh- I decided... not... to?"

I could see that this was a futile attempt of him trying to be present in classwork so I gave in. With a sigh, "Fine. Just meet me at my place. Four o clock, okay?"

"Alright!" Stu threw a thumbs up. "See you for." 

He skipped out of the class after that and surprisingly, I didn't see him for the rest of the day. Maybe he was taking a hint. Or saving up his annoyingness for later. At the passing period, I went to my locker and slammed my head against it. I held it there for a minute thinking over what had just happened.

"You... okay?" said Sidney, who was opening her locker.

"No..." I groaned. "Stu is coming over after school."

Sidney slammed her locker shut, "Really?" She said excitedly. "This is great!"

"No!" I pulled my head away and shoving a finger in her face. "This is not great! He is coming to my house, Sid. Today!"

Sidney furrowed her eyebrows and pushed away my finger. "Why are you even avoiding him now? ...Like what's the point?"

"I-" I thought for a moment. "I... don't know?"

"You're avoiding your feelings, (Y/N)."

"I am not," I said and crossed my arms. "I don't have feelings."

"Not true," Sidney laughed. "You might be an aggressive, feisty little punk but you have feelings. I can see that. Anyone can. Anyone can see that you like Stuart Macher! And you're terrified!" Sidney exclaimed. "So, if anything, this is a great thing. Your first-ever crush is coming to see you after school."

"He is not my first ever crush!" I protested, leaning against my locker. "Besides, I really don't know how I feel. Like at all."

"You like him," chided Sidney.

"Okay, maybe I do!" I said. "But I'm scared, Sid. What if I mess this up? I'm terrified that he won't wanna talk to me again if he and I... don't work out. Plus, intimacy is hard."

"Okay, okay," Sidney sighed. "Let me be honest with you right now. Even if something did happen, which I really doubt, Stu would not give up on you like that. Yeah, he might be a little petty... but when he's not speaking to you he's thinking about you a lot. I mean, come on, he had a crush on you for like five years. What guy does that? Any other dude would have forgotten about you after six months. To be honest, I can hardly believe it but Billy told me that he would always think about you at least every once in a while... Like, try to find a way to contact you or wonder how you were. You were always a drifting thought in his head..."

"So... even if you broke his heart, (Y/N), he would still be around and think about you," Sidney said. "He's a dedicated guy. Give him a chance."

"Wow..." I looked at her with wide eyes. "Quite a speech." She punched me in the arm. "Okay... okay. I'm still stressed about today, though. All of this dedication talk is a little intense."

"You'll be fine. It'll be fine! Just talk, okay?" Sidney placed a hand on my shoulder. "Maybe try being friends again at least? I know it's awkward for you but I'm kind of tired of the group being split up..." I sighed and shoved my head in my hands. "Do this for us? For me?"

I lifted my face from my hands and pursed my lips. "Okay, Sid. For you and you only! I will try." Sidney smiled and hugged me in glee, happy to finally spend time with her boyfriend in peace.


	11. The Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay in updates! had to focus on school for a while but here's the new chapter

The speed of my foot bouncing has been increasing since I got home. It wouldn't be long until Stu was supposed to show up and I was nervous as hell. My wandering eyes always drifted from the TV screen to the grandfather clock that sat idly in my living room. The ticking was constant, I wasn't sure if I wanted time to go faster or stop altogether. With a huff, I got off of the couch and switched off the TV. Infomercials were not easing my tension.  
I abandoned my seat in the living room to rearrange the supplies on the table for the millionth time. I had gone to the store and picked up colored pencils, construction paper, traceable bubble letters, and a poster board. We had a present a poster board for the class. It felt like fifth grade again. Except I usually got severe amounts of anxiety before I had to present. Not before working on it.

My hands fiddled with the placement of the pencils and paper while I calmed my nerves. I haven't been alone with Stu since he confessed to me. Was this too much? Too big of a leap? Sidney's words echoed through my head. No. It's fine, it's a project. Nothing more and nothing less. Unless Stu made it out to be something. I rolled my eyes as I remembered that although I am capable of controlling myself... Stu on the other hand was not. Stu was a wildcard. I just need to play with what I'm dealt with.

The sound of the doorbell rang, filling the empty house with a dreadful noise. My hands froze for a moment, hovering over Crayola supplies. Before I knew what I was doing I drew in a breath and my feet guided the rest of my body to the front door. My hand gripped onto the doorknob and pulled it open quickly. Like pulling off a bandaid.

Stu stood on my porch awkwardly, raising his hands full of grocery bags like a peace offering, "I brought snacks," His lopsided grin seemed faulty as if he was putting on a facade. I smiled back at him just as awkwardly and invited him inside, guiding him to the kitchen.

He placed the grocery bags next to my neatly placed coloring supplies and pulled out bags of chips and packets of Koolaid. "I uh... wasn't sure what flavor was your favorite..." In his hands sat five different colored packets of drink mix. "So I got all of them..." The look on his face was pitiful and full of hope. Maybe he was just as nervous as I was.

"You want to make some right now?"

"Sure."

My eyes flickered between the options in front of me until finally, I grabbed the blue packet that had a drawing of the Koolaid man and an octopus on it. The flavor was called 'The Great Bluedini.'

"Great choice..." Stu said staring down at me. I held the packet close to my face as a sad smile tugged onto my lips. "You alright?"

I snapped my head back up at him and nodded, "Yeah," I said. I walked over to a cabinet beneath the sink and pulled out a pitcher, throwing the blue powder inside and filling it with water. "This was... This flavor was my dad's favorite," I muttered, not thinking Stu could hear.

"Oh," he said softly. "I-I'm sorry if-"

"No! Actually, it's okay. It's a nice memory..." I sigh and look back at Stu fondly. He pursed his lips and nodded in acceptance, turning to sit down at the table.

Once I poured the drinks we got started instantly. Since Stu hasn't been paying attention in class for the past week I had to explain what we were doing. I even went as far as to pulling out our take-home textbooks and showing him the material. Somehow, I ended up in the seat next to him while explaining a diagram.

"Stu... this was what our quiz was over!" I exclaimed.

He looked at me guiltily, throwing his arms up in defense, "I told you I didn't study!" He leaned back in his chair in defeat and pouted. "So it's not my fault that I don't get it..."

I looked at him like he was stupid, "It is literally your fault, Stuart!"

Stu didn't bother moving from his slouched position. His arms were folded in a childlike manner and his blue eyes were staring at me harshly. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Say my full name. 'Stuart'" He mocked me. "You've always called me by my full name since we were kids. At least always when you were mad or frustrated."

"It gets your attention," I shrugged. "You always listen when I've called you Stuart."

He raised his eyebrows, "Oh?" Stu adjusted himself in his seat to sit up, leaning towards me. "You want to get my attention?"

There it is. That shit-eating grin.  
He was so close to me. I could feel the heat radiating off of his body the more he leaned closer to me. While sitting down he was still taller than me, his face hovering over mine. I leaned back in response, ignoring the heat rising to my cheeks.

"That's not what I meant," I stared forward but Stu didn't move an inch.

"Oh? Then why are you blushing?" He chuckled. The breath of his laugh hit my skin, making my cheeks flare up more.

"I'm not blushing, Stuart," I said curtly. "Fucking stop!"

He held his hands up in defense, "Sorry... Just messing around."

"Well quit. Let's work."

I moved to the other side of the table and we eventually started on the poster board. There was a lot of writing and cutting so a mess was formed instantaneously. All thanks to Stu.  
Even better, it was nearing 5 pm and my mother had arrived home from work. The jingling of her keys sounded through an open window and my eyes shot wide open in fear. Shit! I didn't tell her I was having someone over. The front door opened and her keys clinked on the side table in the foyer, the sound of her shoes also being kicked off of her feet.

"Hey, (Y/n)! I'm home baby-" She yelled out, expecting me to be upstairs. "Whose shoes are these? They look a little big to be- Oh."

I cringed. I could practically feel her eyes burning into the back of my head as they flickered between me and Stu. I wasn't sure if he was completely oblivious or stupid, but I glanced forward to see him waving at her like a toddler. He held a glue stick in one hand and a pair of scissors between the fingers of his waving hand. I'm pretty sure he would have launched the blades across the room if he waved any harder.

"Hey, Mrs. (L/n)!" He grinned, putting on the best 'I'm-a-good-child' attitude that he could muster. Did parents like him? Let's find out.

"Hi, there... uh..." she paused, obviously recalling his name. Which she knew. I'd brought him up several times and they've been introduced. "Uh... Stu."

Finally, I turned to face her and gave her a guilty smile. In her hands held grocery bags, possibly for dinner. "Hey, mom... How was work?"

The look on her face showed no increments of suspicion nor anger. I guess she's just surprised a third person was in the house.

"Fine," she said. She glided past us and began unpacking the groceries. Had I not been so sticky with glue, I would have helped. "This parent went a little psycho on me since their insurance couldn't cover appointments anymore but I got it figured out. What are you guys working on, some school project?"

"Yeah, it's not due for a while but I figured we would get started on it at least," I explained.

"Well, can you two go up to your room or something?" My mom turned towards me with a hand on her hip. Was she serious? "I gotta cook and need all the space I can get. Tacos tonight. And since Stu is here, I'll have to set the table."

Stu, who was currently cutting a sliver of paper to see how skinny it could be cut, looked up, surprised to be acknowledged.

"Oh, mom I don't think-" I began.

"I'd LOVE to stay Mrs. (L/n), thank you," Stu interrupted.

"Of course. You two seem to have barely started and I will not be sending this boy home on an empty stomach."

Anger broiled inside of me but I bit my tongue. I was in no mood to argue with my mother nor explain the issues behind why he couldn't stay. I couldn't even object to taking him back up to my room. I rolled my eyes and collected the supplies that surrounded me on the kitchen table, not bothering to wait for Stu. He seemed to follow suit since I heard his footsteps not far behind me as I walked down the hall to my room.

I allowed Stu to settle onto my bed since I was working on the poster board itself and I needed room to spread out on the floor. He sat on the edge of the mattress with his right leg hanging off of the side. I sat a few inches from him on the floor, facing the same direction as he was except my legs were crossed.  
For about ten minutes he worked on cutting out pieces of information and making symbols for me to glue on the white cardboard. In between, I would organize where the information needed to be while gluing down his work also adding tiny details to bring the project together. It was a smooth process... until he interrupted the pattern.

"Hey. Hey (Y/n)..." I saw Stu pause in the corner of my eye but I didn't bother looking up.

"What, Stuart?"

"I need that marker."

"What marker?"

"That one. The blue one."

I shifted my head to the right to the blue marker that rested about an inch from my knee. I turned back to the poster and continued drawing bubble letters. "Just a second," I muttered.

Stu slammed his hand down with a pout, "But I need it now."

"I said just a second!"

"But-"

"Just wait!" I glared up at him. He returned the look with his shoulders tensed and I slowly went back to doing my work.

"Fine. I'll get it myself."

Before I could protest, Stu's lanky arm reached across my peripheral vision to snatch the marker and I leaned back in response, his chest now blocking my vision. He must have been trying to stay on the bed, assuming he was long enough to grab it and return to his spot quickly but he managed to lose his balance, the weight of his body landing on top of mine.

I yelped as we both fell, each of his arms landing on both sides of my head. I felt his lower body pin my legs down in place and his head crashed against mine.

"Ow..." We groaned simultaneously.

I rubbed my forehead, squinting my eyes in pain. When I reopened my eyes I was met with Stu's piercing blue eyes. Everything in me stopped, except for the fluttering of butterflies in my stomach and my rapidly increasing heartbeat. With his chest pressed against mine, I could feel his heart rate increasing as well, his own heart pounding loudly. We held this position seemingly frozen in time. We continued to stare at each other, his stare burning into me and his hot breath hitting my lips.

"Dinners ready!"

We both darted our heads at the door, fearing that my mother would walk in but the sound of footsteps approaching never came. When I looked back at Stu from the door he was staring at me once more, an unreadable expression resting on his features. At this point, the butterflies were kicking.

"Uh..." I mumbled, not sure if I wanted to tell him to get off. He snapped out of whatever trance he was in and chuckled slightly.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine!" I squeaked and shook my head, making him laugh more.

He got off of me slowly, bringing himself to stand, and held his hand out to me, "You're red as a firetruck, you know." I took his hand but yanked on it slightly in annoyance. "Ow! Easy-" He rubbed his shoulder- "I was messing around."

I glowered at him, not saying a word. We both left my room and helped my mom set the table. Luckily she didn't notice the tension between us while doing so and dinner went smoother than I thought. Stu was great with my mom. His jokester personality cheered her up and he even got a few laughs out of me too, which he seemed grateful for. It was then that I recalled what Sidney said: try and be friends with him. I was being harsh tonight, I know. He was being civil, flirty, but civil nonetheless. His flirtiness is what scares me and I've realized that when I'm scared I get aggressive. I just hope he hasn't caught onto that.

After dinner, he and I decided to meet up again on Monday. After school, in the library. We were far too lazy to work on any more of it this evening and I wasn't sure what else would happen if we went back to my room. So, I walked him out to his car after helping my mom clean up.

"Hey..." He paused. "I'm sorry about earlier... back in your room. I swear I wasn't trying to make a pass at you or anything. If I was it would have been way smoother than that?"

"Oh really?" I raised an amused brow. "Because that came right out of a movie, I swear," I pointed back at my house.

He shook his head while smiling, "Nah. I'm way more romantic than that."

"Romantic? Stu Macher, romantic?" I chided. "Please, you're tearing me apart here. I'm surprised you know anything beyond the realm of cheesy thrillers."

'Hey! Now that just ain't right, you can't hate on thrillers. They're masterpieces. Inspirational, even."

"Inspirational? There isn't anything remotely stirring about watching some guy murder some big breasted virgin. It's sick."

"What do you mean? You're a horror fan aren't you?" Stu inclined his head taking a step forward to me.

"Yeah. Horror. Shit like The Poltergeist, Killer Klowns from Outer Space, hell, even Arachnophobia. There's nothing scary about some serial killer movie" I shrugged and leaned against his car. "Now, if I was in that situation then it'd be scary. But I'd be a badass final girl, so I'd survive."

"Oh really?" He raised his eyebrows at me this time, obviously amused. "(Y/n) (L/n), final girl," he held his hands out in the air as if he were presenting a title to a movie. "It has a nice ring to it but I won't believe it till I see it."

"I'll prove it to you some time," I said and he laughed.

The conversation paused as Stu looked to the ground, seemingly thinking something over. I continued to lean on the hood of his car but inclined my head to reach his gaze. He finally looked back up at me with a sincere look in his eyes.

"This is nice."

A smile tugged at my lips, "Yeah. This is nice."

"I don't think we've ever had a full conversation like this," He took another step toward me. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"We never had the chance."

"I guess not..." Stu looked away and bit his lip. "I'd like more chances, though." I let out a laugh and he snapped his face back at me. "What? Why're you laughing?"

"Nothing..." I giggled. "I... just haven't seen you like this. All serious and stuff."

He scratched the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly, "You're right. I... uh... don't really know how to act around you I guess."

"Just act normal... I mean after tonight I think it's proven that we're able to be friends," I stuck my hands in my pockets. "That is if you refrain from falling on top of me."

"It was an accident!"

"I know, I know," I rolled my eyes with a smile. "Here-" I stuck out my hand for a handshake- "Normal? For the sake of our poor friends. Sidney is miserable not hanging out with Billy 24/7."

He looked at my hand, then back up at me, "Normal," he agreed, shaking my hand. "For our horny best friends."

I let myself grin as we shook hands, my grip lingering to hold onto his warmth for as long as possible.


	12. Untimely Death

Stu and I finished our project successfully three days before it was due. We spent the remainder of our time working together in the library which was mostly distraction-free. Mostly. I've recently found out that Stu doesn't take schoolwork easily and he doesn't want to take it seriously. I've had to keep him on track the majority of the time. I'm surprised we finished the project at all but it's done. No more distractions. 

Well... there is still one distraction. In my recent time spent with Stu, I've found myself distracted by him. Most times that Stu went offtrack of working it was because he was flirting. And I liked it. I may have even given into it a couple of times by flirting back but there was no way I was going to admit that.

But Sidney and Tatum were determined to get me to say something. I'm not sure what happened, Stu must have let it slip about what happened when he came over or told Billy or whatever, but they found out about him landing on top of me. 

"Details. Now," Tatum commanded, throwing her backpack to the side and plopping herself right next to me on the ledge of concrete. Sidney was a few inches behind her looking at me with eager eyes. She set her books down less dramatically and sat next to Tatum.

It was our free lunch period and with the friend group back together we found a frequent meeting spot at the fountain on campus. None of the boys had arrived yet but I was still hesitant to say anything, despite knowing exactly what they were talking about.

"I'm not sure what you mean," I said, digging into my bag for my water bottle. I tilted my head back as I sipped on the drink to avoid Tatum's forceful glance.

"Don't act dumb, Billy told us about your hot and heavy study sesh with Stu."

I choked on my water, "My what?!"

"Tatum..." Sidney scolded. "Billy didn't say that."

"What did he say then?" I wheezed and threw the plastic to the side.

"He-"

"He said that Macher and you had an 'intimate moment.' Of course, the man's a parrot, so whatever he said is what your boyfriend said to him," Randy interrupted as he approached, lazily slinging his bag off of his shoulder. He landed right next to me and I gave him a pointed glance.

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"Then why was he at your house? I thought you invited him," Tatum asked.

"It was for an assigned project!" I groaned. "And it wasn't an intimate moment. He reached for a stupid marker and fell on top of me. End of story."

"Hey, I'll take your word for it, (Y/n)" Randy said popping a carrot into his mouth. 

"Me too!" Sidney said. 

I looked at Tatum, who sighed, "I believe you... but I was hoping for something juicy. That maybe you two finally relieved the sexual tension between each other."

"Sexual tension?" I scrunched my nose. "We don't have any of that."

"Please. Since we've all been hanging out again you both have been arguing like some sort of couple. Or flirting. Don't think we aren't picking up on that shit," Randy pointed and Tatum nodded her head.

"It's barely been a week, you guys don't know shit!" I folded my arms like a child, staring forward at the school to see Billy approaching from afar.

"What don't we know?" Billy said, somehow hearing it from the distance. Not only does this kid look like a dog but he has ears like one, Jesus. 

"I'm mad at you!" I pointed at him as he walked up to Sidney, kissing her on the cheek. When he sat down he glowered his usual stony face at me.

"What did I do?"

"You told us about her and Stu," Sidney answered.

"Yeah! Which nothing happened!" I allowed my arms to return to the folded position as I continued to stare at Billy.

He shrugged innocently and leaned onto his knees, "Sorry, just told them what Stu told me."

"See? Parrot," Randy crunched on a carrot.

"He's not a parrot it's just a bad game of telephone," Tatum reached over me to take a sip of my water. "But I still haven't got any details."

"Details on what?"

"Do you like Stu or not?"

I suddenly felt four sets of eyes glued on me. I froze in place and stayed quiet. But the longer I did the more I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment. "I-I do not..." I said. 

"You're blushing," Randy pointed out. "And you stuttered so that means you're lying."

"I'm not lying!"

"She so is..."

"Shut up, Tatum," I hissed, now seeing Stu approach. 

He walked toward us with a pep in his step, "Ayo!" His pace slowed when he reached the fountain, looking at all of us strangely. "What the hell is wrong with all of you?"

"Nothing!" I squeaked, Stu's eyes landing on me. His confusion shifted to amusement. 

"Whatcha all red for?" He had no backpack, similar to Billy, and looked at Randy for a moment, "Move."

"No way, I was here first!"

"I said move over, jeez..." Stu forced himself between Randy and me, slinging his arm around my shoulder. This was not helping my case. I swear my face felt like it was on fire. "Dude, why is everyone so quiet?"

The four of them continued to stare at us but Stu was oblivious. Finally, Billy cleared his throat.

"Hey, you ever ask out that girl?" Billy pursed his lips into a thin line and gave him a look that only Stu would understand. I felt his muscles tense around me but I flipped my head around to face him with an annoyed look.

"Girl? What girl?"

"Uh-"

"Oooh... A girl," Tatum smirked. "Do tell us about this girl, Stu."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Stu said, his words were unconvincing. I could see it on his face. 

"You're such a jerk!" I snapped, throwing his arm off of my shoulder. I snatched my bag from the ground and stomped towards the building, not caring who was in my way. I heard someone calling after me but I didn't bother looking back. I made it into the halls of Woodsboro high when I felt a hand grip onto my arm to whip me around. 

"(Y/n), wait!" Stu breathed out. "God... you're fast as fuck..."

"Stu leave me alone..." I said trying to walk away but he cornered me against the lockers. 

"No! Please just wait. I hate chasing after you," He sighed, holding his hands up as a way to stop me.

"Yeah, you should be used to that at this point," I laughed but there was no humor behind it. I thought back to the party he had when he and Casey Becker were still together. 

"Believe me, I am..." Stu dropped his hands. "I'm pretty fucking used to it, (Y/n)." He said, but he seemed to be referring to something else. I glared at him. "Please... listen to me for just a second."

"Why should I? So you can go brag to Billy that we had another 'intimate moment'" I mimicked Billy's words. "Stop telling people that there's something between us. Because there obviously isn't if you're asking out other girls."

"I'm not asking out other girls!"

"But Billy just-"

"Fucking- Forget Billy! Forget everyone else for a goddamn second!" Stu exclaimed. The desperation in his voice shut me up. His head hung low. "There is no other girl..." Stu mumbled.

"Huh?" I said. Mostly from confusion. 

"There is no other girl," Stu repeated loudly. "You're the only girl, (Y/n). You've been the only girl that's been on my mind since Casey- no since... Since you left! It's always been you, (Y/n)."

I stared at him, dumbfounded. 

He looked into my eyes, searching for the right words to say. His face pulled into a lopsided grin, "You're my final girl."

I let a breath escape from my chest with a laugh, "Final girl... really? Is that your way of saying you're some serial killer now?"

"Goddamnit, no!" Stu laughed and pounded on the locker behind me with a fist. "Jeez, (Y/n) I get it." His face leaned closer to mine as we laughed. "I... I honestly don't know how you feel. You've been so... confusing. All the arguing and avoiding and shit... I'm done chasing after you."

I noticed his blue eyes flicker between mine and my lips. I bit my lower lip, "I'm done running."

Suddenly, a pair of lips crashed against mine. My hands instinctively landed on his face to pull him closer to me as I melted against his touch. I could feel his heartbeat against my chest as his large hands glided down to grip my forearms. All feeling was lost from my legs, they were so weak that I'm sure his hands were the only two things keeping me upright. I couldn't focus on anything else besides his burning hot lips against mine, my body already addicted to this feeling. It wasn't until then that I realized just how much I wanted this. 

A month sped by since our kiss. Our friends were all ecstatic, excluding Randy since the majority of his friend group were dating each other and there was no way that he was trying anything with Tatum. Not that she'd want that. But for the most part, they were happy for us. Sidney and Tatum wanted us to be official more than anything but Stu and I agreed we wouldn't jump into it so quickly. We wanted to take our time. 

I was okay with it, because, for the most part, he made whatever we had very clear to people. He loved to brag.

For instance, he was very vocal about me at his Halloween party. Drunkenly vocal, but vocal nonetheless.

"Not a single ONE of you," Stu slurred, slinging his arm around me while holding a red solo cup in the other hand, "SHOULD DARE TO even LOOK at my little bat!" I was dressed up as a bat while Stu decided to be a vampire, to match of course. "NOT EVEN YOU RANDY!" Stu pointed at Randy with the hand he held his cup, who was walking by to get another beer for himself.

"Can it, you meathead... I'm just getting another drink before Jamie Lee's breasts come on screen," Randy jeered at Stu. 

"Oh shit!" Stu's eyes widened, a grin crinkling his face as he followed after his friend. 

Anyway, things were going absolutely great. My mom and I were settled for the year and ready for the holidays, my aunt Tiffany was coming to visit for Thanksgiving, so I was looking forward to that. Billy, Sidney, Tatum, Randy, Stu, and I were doing well. No fights, just more hangouts, parties, and rare smoke sessions. 

But before we knew it, it all came crashing down on us.

I remember settling in on my couch that night. My mom was working later than usual, so I figured I would sneak Stu in for some horror movie cuddles. I managed to snag Mars Attack's from the video store, Randy said it was a new release.

I had called Stu two hours previously to make sure he was still coming, but he still hadn't arrived. It was midnight now, so I assumed he was running late too. I hoped my mom wouldn't show up at the same time as him, he's way too tall to hide.  
I giggled at the thought of him ducking somewhere he couldn't fit but that was interrupted when a knock came at my door. I didn't notice it at first, the title screen to Mars Attacks was very loud. Then I heard a knock again. I stood from my comfortable seat in confusion. I knew it wasn't Stu or my mother.

My mom would have simply unlocked the door with her keys and I told Stu to come in through my bedroom window. I looked through the peephole but no one was there. I took a tiny step back and breathed out uncomfortably. I wanted to turn around but as I thought to do so the knock came once more. I squinted my eyes to look through the peephole again, but still nothing. I leaned over towards a window that looked onto my porch, moving the thick curtains out of the way but there was no sign of life. Maybe Stu was messing with me.

I frowned, beginning to stomp back to the living room but there was a loud crash. A body slammed against mine as glass crashed around me. I screamed in terror and scrambled, attempting to crawl away from the intruder.

While I pulled myself up, the glass cut into my skin on my hands and feet. I took no notice as I sprinted down the hallway of my home and up the stairs. Whoever was chasing me wasn't far behind, I went through the nearest door and locked myself in the room before the intruder could enter. I found myself to be in my bathroom. I stood against the door holding the doorknob so the attacker couldn't make it through. He pounded on the door violently, my body shaking at each push he made against the wooden door.

"G-GO AWAY!" I screamed, tears pouring down my face. As soon as I yelled, the pounding stopped. I slid down the door, not wanting to face what could be outside. It seemed like ages before I had the urge to stand up again. I didn't know if he was still in the house. I didn't know if I wanted to take that chance. I suddenly heard a voice.

"(Y/N)? Baby?" My mom called out from downstairs. "Where are you?"

I stood up violently, shaking to get the door open. I hissed in pain when my injured hands touch the cold doorknob, but I opened the door anyway. My mom was coming up the stairs now and I launched my body onto hers, sobbing profusely. My shoulders racked as my chest went up and down, her voice attempting to soothe me.

"It's okay baby, it's okay, I'm here now... the police are on their way... what happened?" She pulled away and wiped away my tears. I attempted to talk but it was no use. A few minutes later the police arrived, Dewey, being one of them. A medic was taking care of the injuries I had while I spoke to the police.

"So... what exactly happened?" Dewey looked down at me, wincing at the glass being pulled out of my hands.

"Well... I was sitting here waiting for my mom to get home when-" I gulped- "When I heard a knock at my front door. I went to go see who it was... but when I checked I couldn't see anyone. He kept knocking until finally, he crashed through that window," I leaned my head in the direction of the broken window police were examining, "He tried attacking me when he came through but I ran. I went upstairs and locked myself in the bathroom, he kept... kept pounding on the door until I yelled at him to go away... and... he did."

Dewey and the head of the police department looked at each other unsure of something. Then the head of police spoke, "Now, Miss (L/N), do you think there may be any reason to believe that someone may have wanted to attack you recently? Any reason at all?"

"No," I furrowed my eyebrows, "N-not at all... why?"

The two policemen looked at each other again but this time Dewey spoke, "Maureen Prescott, Sidney's mother, was found dead an hour ago, (Y/N)."


	13. After Effects

Sidney wasn't at school the next day, which was expected. I decided to go, seeing as I wasn't actually harmed and the police got all of the answers they needed from me last night. That wasn't to say that I wanted to go. I was paranoid, I had a feeling since the police left that I was being watched.

I hadn't seen the group when I arrived at school. News vans were zooming past campus towards what I assumed to be Sidney's house or mine. I didn't bother waiting on anyone else outside of the building so I went through all of my classes with everyone's eyes on me. My mind couldn't focus on anything besides last night and how Sidney must be feeling. I missed her throughout the day.  
During the free lunch period, I walked to the groups' usual hangout spot. I kept my eyes glued onto the sidewalk as I timidly rushed to my friends, gripping tightly onto my backpack.

"Hey!" A pair of arms wrapped around me, making me jump. "Hey... hey, it's just me," Stu said softly. I wrapped myself around his body once I realized it was only him.

"Oh my god, Stu..." My voice shook as I clung to him. We stayed like that for a moment, Stu's large body curling around mine, he stroked my head to calm me. We then continued to our destination, my hand in his. "Where were you last night? You were-"

"Supposed to come over, I know," Stu grimaced as we sat down. No one else had arrived yet. He paused for a moment, looking down at my bandaged hands. They were still healing from the glass. He picked them up and opened his mouth to speak, and at first, nothing came out but I looked at him expectantly. "Something came up, I'm so sorry. Had I been there I would've-"

"Guys holy shit!" Randy ran up to the fountain, throwing himself to land beside Stu. "This is fucking crazy, can you believe this is all happening?! In Woodsboro?!"

I glared at him while Stu attempted to shove Randy into the fountain, "Hey dipshit, be a little more sensitive will ya? My girlfriend was nearly murdered last night," spat Stu. Randy regained his balance and stuck out his tongue while reaching into his bag for his lunch.

"Girlfriend?"I sat up straight and grinned at Stu, forgetting my previous mood momentarily.

"Sorry," He chuckled slightly and let go of my hands to wrap around my waist, pulling me closer. "It just slipped out."

I leaned forward too and closed the gap for a kiss, "I don't mind. I like the sound of it."

"Yuck!" I felt a few grapes hit my head and land on my lap. "PDA!" I looked past Stu's shoulder to see Randy waving at us, "Quit with the PDA you fucknuggets!!"

This time, Stu successfully shoved Randy into the fountain. He leaned back down to attack my neck as I watched Billy and Tatum approach. 

"You guys are all over each other more than usual," said Tatum who raised an eyebrow at us. She sat down and pulled a binder out of her bag to study.

Billy trailed behind her, his stoic face was unmoving and focused on Stu. He noticed that I was staring and directed his eyes elsewhere. He sat on the other side of a wet Randy.

"What else can you expect from a couple that's adorable as us?" I smirked at her. She lit up with joy.

"You're official, finally!" Tatum slammed her binder shut and shook my shoulder.

"Took you long enough," Billy smiled lightly at us. I nodded my head and peered over at him.

"How's uh... How's Sidney doing?" I asked with a frown. The mood shifted among the group as soon as I asked. Everyone was still, their eyes set on Billy.

Billy's face dropped, "Not good. I've barely seen her, she hasn't left her house once. She and her father. Besides being in and out of the police station."

"Yeah," Tatum nodded her head. "Dewey says Sidney's a wreck. Must have been traumatic being there."

"She was in the house when it happened?" I covered my mouth, shuddering at the thought of the intruder coming into my house last night. "Was she hurt?"

Tatum tilted her head slightly, thinking back to what Dewey told her. "I don't think so. Sid just saw the guy leave," I felt Stu tense while I leaned against him. I gave him a look but he shook his head disregarding his behavior. "That's all I know. Dewey said he wouldn't say anything else because it's 'police matter.'"

There was nothing else to say after that. Uneasiness riddled the five of us and I honestly didn't feel like thinking about it anymore. The subject was hard to avoid and it would be for the next coming weeks. Maureen Prescott's murder was the worst crime that Woodsboro had ever seen in decades. Fear smogged the atmosphere of the town until the murderer was caught.

Cotton Weary.

Many court cases followed his arrest. They lasted for months. At one point I had to be questioned in court to see if Cotton broke into my house that night but there was no evidence that the crimes were connected. There were doubts as to whether or not he was the murderer. The story was that Cotton and Maureen were having an affair, no one was sure of the motive but that night he raped and murdered her brutally. The man that Sidney saw leave her house was wearing Cotton's jacket. So who else could it be?

A certain reporter, Gale Weather, for the local news believed there to be another culprit. She was skeptical and determined to get the full story. Rumors were speculating that she was writing a book over the cases and how Cotton was falsely accused. This hurt Sidney the most out of everything that happened.

Things had died down by the end of the year. By summer Cotton Weary was charged with murder and was sentenced to death row. We did all did our best to be there for Sidney but she had changed, this all was getting to her. I don't blame her.

Little did we know, senior was also going to be a hell of a ride.


	14. Hot and Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> implied sexual themes this chapter, nothing too explicit

BANG BANG BANG

I gasped for breath as I shot my eyes open. They searched for the alarming noise, darting around the room searching for a possible intruder.

It had been nearly a year since I was attacked. And nearly a year since Maureen Prescott's murder.

Oh, how time flies when you fear for your life. I hadn't gotten the worst of it that night, but a part of me was irked since the attack. It couldn't help but believe that maybe I could have been killed too.   
Eventually, my eyes landed on my window to see Stu grinning at me expectantly. I rolled my eyes as I relaxed, sliding open the window for him. I stepped back while he squeezed through the small space. He snagged his foot on the windowsill, resulting in him crashing onto the ground. When his body hit the ground, he made a loud noise and I shushed him while he held back a laugh.

"Stu, you psychopath what are you doing?" I hissed at him. He chuckled and kissed my cheek. I heard footsteps coming down the hall and gasped, "Quick!! Hide!" I shoved him into my closet and shut the door. A knock echoed off my door. 

I rushed over and opened it a crack, my mother looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What was that?"

I smiled, hoping not to look guilty, "Nothing, just tripped trying to get water." Her untrusting glance remained and she shoved open the door to look around my room.

"Why is your window open?"

Shit. "It gets hot."

"It's November."

"The heater, mom. It's the heater," I waved my hands and kept my smile. She tutted and looked back at me.

"Your Aunt Tiffany is coming tomorrow, don't forget-"

"She has to be here early because dad's side is miserable, I know. I don't mind," I dipped my head in understanding and she did the same. 

"Alright, get some sleep. And close that window, it's freezing," My mom stalked back off to her room and I shut the door, leaning against it.

Right as my eyes landed on Stu's hiding place he busted through the closet door holding out a tan sweater. "That's where this went!" He whispered yelled, glaring at me. I giggled and strutted over to him, ripping the sweater out of his hands.

"Yes, and it's very comfy," I directed my head up towards him, leaning against his chest. He placed his hands on my waist, lifting me to my tippy toes to kiss. I felt him smirk and snatch the sweater back from me.

I huffed angrily, leaving his touch to sit on the foot of my bed. " You're lucky I'm on the first floor. You're a stumbling mess crashing into my room like this. What are you doing here?"

I watched the tallboy snoop around my room, his eyes not meeting mine. "I was bored, I wanted to see you." His eyes snapped back towards me, looking me up and down. "You look great."

I chuckled and pulled the hair back from my face, butterflies roaming around in my stomach. It's been nearly a year since Stu and I first started dating and I still can't take it when he looks at me like that. My chest tightened while his figure strutted toward me.  
I clutched the hem of my shirt, I was wearing an oversized sweatshirt and underwear only. I could feel Stu's eyes burning into the sight of my bare legs. Every inch he came closer to me, I could feel his body heat. Soon enough, I felt his hand reach up to my face, directing it to look back up at him.

"We'll get caught..." I whispered, watching him drop his sweater on the ground, leaning into his hand. "My mom is right down the hall..."

Before I knew it, Stu was on top of me, his hot breath hit my ear. "You'll just have to be quiet then..." His lips gently kissed my ear, trailing on my jawline then onto my lips. I placed my hands on his chest and gripped onto his shirt. I felt one of his hands slide down to my lower back. He held his grip on me firmly while also taking one of my wrists, holding it above my head.   
Stu slowly moved his hand from my back to under my shirt, "No bra?" He chuckled, his eyelids drooping slightly. I smirked and shook my head. He looked impressed and continued his business. The rest of the night I did my best to stay quiet, we were never caught.

The next morning my alarm started going off.

7:00 am

I went to reach for it but instead, I came in contact with bare skin. I didn't realize it but Stu had stayed, and I was laying on top of his shirtless torso. I jumped out of bed and scrambled to grab his clothes, throwing them on his face. 

"Hey-" Stu shot up, blinking awake and moving the clothes off of him. "What gives?"

"Hush!" I whispered at him. "You're still here!" I walked over to the open window and looked outside. "Your car is still parked outside of my house!! If my mom wakes up and sees you in my room or your car in front of our driveway, you're dead."

Stu was putting on his pants at this point, "Good morning to you too," he scowled. I rolled my eyes at him and kissed his cheek after he put on his shirt.

"Good morning, thank you for last night," I smiled up at him. This time he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, I know. I'm the best you've ever had," He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Oh!" He leaned down and grabbed the sweater he abandoned last night. "Can't forget this."

"Whatever, I'll see you at school you dork," I shoved him out of the window, causing him to trip once more. I waved as he snuck back to his car then got ready for school. I was ready in fifteen minutes and I was greeted downstairs by my Aunt Tiffany. She seemed to have just walked through the door.

"Good morning, (Y/N)!" Aunt Tiffany smiled warmly and held open her arms for a hug. "It's so nice to see you..."

My aunt Tiffany was a short woman, closely resembling my dad. They had similar features and the same hair color. She had been visiting us for Thanksgiving every year since my dad died. She was a bit of an eccentric woman, she hasn't been around grandma and grandpa since she and dad were teenagers. So we were her only family. 

"It's nice to see you too," I hugged her and searched for my keys. "I'd love to talk more but I'm nearly late for school. Tell mom I said bye?"

"I will. Have a good day at school!" We waved goodbye and I entered my car.

The short drive to school was a lot longer than I anticipated. There was traffic on all the roads. The only time it looked like this was when Sidney's mom died. I pursed my lips as I pulled into the parking lot, seeing News vans parked in the drop off zone and News anchors littered everywhere. My mouth hung open in shock when I walked up the sidewalk, I could see Tatum and Sidney not far ahead, so I caught up with them. "Hey, guys, what's going on?"

While we walked, I eyed news reporters speaking to the cameramen. "You don't know?" Tatum looked at Sidney and me. We both shook our heads. "Casey Becker and Steve Orth were killed last night."

"What? No way..." Sidney squeaked and I covered my mouth in shock.

"And we're not just talking killed, we're talking splatter movie killed. Ripped open from end to end..." Tatum moved the hair out of her face, which looked more amused than anything.

"Casey Becker... she sits next to me in English," muttered Sidney.

I couldn't hold a coherent thought, much less respond so I waited for Tatum to continue.

"Not anymore," Tatum replied harshly. "It's so sad, her mom and dad found her hanging from a tree, her insides on the outside."

"Oh my god..." Sidney trailed off. 

"Do they know who did it?" I asked.

"They're fucking clueless," Tatum threw up her hands. "I mean they're interrogating the entire school. Teachers, students, janitors..."

Sidney looked back at Tatum as we walked up the steps. "They think it's school-related?"

"They don't know. I mean Dewey is saying this is the worst crime they've seen in years, even worse than..." Tatum trailed off. I gave her a look as if to say 'shut up.' I could see Sidney deflate slightly. "Well... it's bad..."

Tatum scurried off to class, leaving Sidney and me to ponder this new information.


	15. Liver Alone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of these chapters are going to be shorter from here on out. They're all prewritten and there might be some exceptions but I thought I would just let y'all know :))

I picked at my nail polish while I sat in Principal Himbry's office. Tatum was right. Everyone was a suspect, even students, so kids had been in and out of the office for questioning. Including me. Had Dewey not been there I would have felt worse about today.  
Principal Himbry assured me that it was simple questioning, nothing to worry about. Which, I knew, but I wanted to know so badly about what the police knew. Why was this all happening now?

I was in and out of the office, determined to hurry back to all of my friends. They all sat around the fountain, Sidney laying between Billy's sprawled out legs, Randy and Tatum sitting next to each other arguing, and Stu sitting between the four.  
I went straight to his lap and rested my head on his shoulder, I could hear Principal Himbry's voice ring out over the speakers, "Remember your principal loves you and I want you to be safe. All students are encouraged to return to their homes promptly from school grounds. Avoid strangers, walk-in groups of two's and three's. See you tomorrow and thank you..."

His voice started to drown out while I tuned into the conversation before me.

"They asked me if I knew Casey well..." Sidney sighed. 

"Yeah they asked me that too," Tatum chewed on a grape and I nodded in return. 

Stu peered around Sidney to look at Billy, "Hey did they ask if you liked to hunt?"

"Yeah, they did," Billy looked up. "They ask you?" I reached into my backpack for a bag of grapes.

"Yeah," Stu inclined his head to eat a grape I held up for him. 

I looked at him strangely. "Hunt? Why would they ask you if you liked to hunt?" 

"It's 'cause their bodies were gutted," interjected Randy.

"Thank you, Randy," Billy replied sarcastically.

"They didn't ask me if I liked to hunt," Tatum shrugged.

"Yeah same," I furrowed my eyebrows.

"It's 'cause there's no way a girl could have killed them," Stu looked between me and Billy with a half-smirk.

I shifted my hard glance to him, "That is so sexist. The killer could easily be female..."

"Basic Instinct!" Tatum said, sharing a similar glance as me.

"That was an ice pick," said Randy. "Not exactly the same thing." Tatum shoved his shoulder and Randy shrugged in return. I guess he was right.

"Yeah, Casey and Steve were completely hollowed out," Stu emphasized. I gave him another look but he went back to staring at Billy. "The fact is, it takes a man to do something like that."

I rolled my eyes, "Or a man's mentality," I countered.

"How do you... gut someone?" I heard Sidney's timid voice step in, causing the group to fall dead silent. We all looked at her.

"You take a knife..." Both Billy and I looked to Stu now, but he continued, "And you slit 'em from groin to sternum..."

I felt a pit in my stomach while I processed his words. The image became clear in my head, my leg twitched at the morbidity. 

"Hey- ... It's called tact, you fuckrag," Billy scolded him and sat upright. Sidney sighed in disgust.

"Hey, Stu didn't you use to date Casey?" Sidney shifted the subject and I raised my eyebrows at Stu, waiting to see what he would say.

He chuckled nervously as he spoke, "Yeah, for like two seconds..."

I felt Randy get closer to my face, "Yeah before she dumped him for Steve!" I saw Tatum hit him once more. "Ow!"

"I thought you dumped her for me," I glared at Stu now, mostly in shock. Stu was immediately defensive and glared at Randy.

"I did, he's full of shit," spat Stu. I looked back at Randy.

"Are the police aware that you dated the victim?" Randy smacked while he ate. He always likes to test Stu. My glance continued to shift between the two of them.

"Hey... what are you saying?" Stu tilted his head. "That... that I killed her?"

If Randy didn't choose his words wisely, Stu might kick his ass. I held back a laugh at the thought.

"It would certainly improve your high school IQ," Randy replied sassily. 

I bit back another laugh and came to his defense. "Stu was with me last night," I leaned against him. "Okay?"

"Yeah, I was..." He bragged and I hit his chest playfully. 

"Was that before or after he SLICED AND DICED?!" Randy growled. 

"Fuck you nutcase, what were you doing last night?"

"Working, thank you."

"Oh at the video store?" Tatum stepped in now, "I thought they fired your sorry ass."

Randy shifted his body towards her and grinned, popping a grape into his mouth. "Twice."

I laughed and looked at Tatum, who grinned at me promptly. I love her so much sometimes.

"I didn't kill anybody..."

"Nobody said you did..." Billy responded to Stu and I snapped my gaze towards him. They were acting weird again. 

"Thanks, buddy..." Stu replied to Billy sarcastically this time and tilted his head.

"Besides-" Randy began to mock Stu- "It takes a man... to do something like that!"

"Yo, I'm gonna gut your ass in a sec, kid," Stu squared up but I placed a hand on his knee while chuckling. I felt Randy's shadow loom over us.

"Tell me something... did you really put her liver in the mailbox?" Randy said in a high voice, "Because I heard they put her liver in the mailbox next to her spleen and pancreas..."

Tatum threw a grape at his face, "Randy you goon, I'm trying to fucking eat here..." Randy got off the fountain step and reached over me for another grape. 

"She's getting mad..." I looked to my right to see Sidney get up to leave. I waved at her silently and she returned it, walking back to the school building. "You better liver alone..." I felt Stu's laughter boom from his chest, grinning proudly. "Liver alone!" He repeated and stuck out his tongue, looking at us to laugh.

Billy sat completely upright and hung his head low for a moment, probably annoyed with Stu. My boyfriend continued laughing which resulted in receiving a whack from Billy.

"Haha... ow! Liver-liver... liv- it was a joke!" Stu exclaimed at the rest of us who were unamused. 

I sighed and rolled my eyes. As much as I love this boy... He can be an idiot.

After school Tatum, Sidney, and I made plans to hang out tonight at Tatum's place. My mom was letting me stay the night since she wanted some 'adult time' with Aunt Tiffany, so I didn't mind. When I got home they were already gone, so I assumed I wouldn't see them till tomorrow anyway.  
I called Tatum to consolidate the plans, telling her I'd be at her place by 7 pm. She had practice and had to pick up Sidney but Dewey would let me in. I got comfy on my couch and decided to take a nap. The sound of silence and running fans lulled me to sleep.

Until I was jolted awake by a phone call.


	16. First Caller

RING-

I sat up quickly, seeing the living room was now completely dark. Shadows of the trees loomed heavily on the walls. I glanced at the nearest clock.

7:00 pm

"Shit," I muttered to myself. I was late. 

RING-

I jumped at the noise, forgetting what had woken me up. I bit the inside of my cheek and grabbed the phone from the hook. "Hello?" I croaked out. My throat felt dry from the nap. I rubbed my eyes, trying to wash away the blurriness.

"Hello, (Y/N)..." A deep voice answered. I paused, sitting up. I hadn't recognized the voice and the tone wasn't exactly comforting.

"Uh..." I cleared my throat, "Hi... who is this?"

"You tell me," The man responded, I could hear the smirk in his voice. I frowned and stood up, wrapping my arm around my stomach.

"I couldn't tell ya, I have no idea..."

"Kind of a spooky night isn't it? It's all dark... with the murders it feels just like a horror movie."

I smirked as soon as he said horror movie and laughed, "Randy... is this some sort of prank? Listen, out of all our friends, you had to call me and pull this? I know you too well for that..." I switched on the living room light and paced around the living room as he spoke.

"Do you like scary movies (Y/N)?" Randy replied menacingly.

I laughed once again and bit my lip, "You already know the answer to that... I do like what you're doing with your voice though..." I hesitated, thinking on my words, but continued, "It's sexy..."

"What's your favorite scary movie?"

I scratched my head and rolled my eyes, "You already know this, dude. I'm hurt honestly..." I paused waiting for him to respond but he didn't. "Really? Nothing to say? Do you really not remember?"

"Maybe that's because... I'm not Randy."

My blood ran cold. I stood in the living room like a statue. "What did you just say?"

"I'm not Randy," He repeated. I only moved my head to scan the area around me. This didn't feel right. The man went on. "Are you alone in the house?" His voice turned serious.

I bit my lip and looked around once more. "Who are you?"

"The question isn't who am I... but rather, where am I?"

I moved from the living room to my front door slowly. My hands shook as I locked the front door and looked out of the peephole. The light from my front porch illuminated only a few feet ahead until the rest of my yard was a dark abyss. There wasn't a moving object or thing in sight. My other hand shook while I held the phone.

"Listen, Randy, this isn't fucking funny," I hissed. "You're lucky I won't come over and kick your ass myself," I pulled the phone away from my face to hang up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" The man growled. Alright... maybe this wasn't Randy.

"What? ...Can you see me right now?" I looked around me again, shaking violently. 

"Maybe..." I could hear the man grinning, he was amused. 

Suddenly, I heard a crash behind me. I whipped around to see a man in a costume stumble out of a closet down the hall. My breath hitched when the white mask looked straight at me, holding up a knife.  
I turned around and fumbled with the locks I had just set in place. They weren't fucking moving! I was shaking too much. The killer shoved himself against me and I ducked down, hoping to miss the blade. I did and I attempted to run but he managed to grip onto the back of my shirt and pulled me down. 

Landing on my back, I groaned, feeling the breath knocked out of me. The killer loomed above my figure, the shining glint of his blade was gripped in his hand. He leaned down to his knees but before he could do anything I slammed my head up against his. He fell back and I held my head in pain.

As soon as I recovered I jumped to my feet and scrambled to my room, locking the door behind me. A few seconds after I could hear him pounding on the door, I looked back in fear to see the knife go straight through the wooden barrier. I squeaked, seeing him still trying to smash through, and grabbed the phone I had in my room, dialing 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"The... the killer!" I stuttered, "He's here! He's trying to kill me-"

I could hear him pounding open the door, the wood was beginning to break.

"I'm on 54555 Ebony lane, please help-" Before I realized it, the killer had broken open the door and tackled me. I screamed in fear while he sat on top of me, I tried kicking him off but it was no use. He placed his hands on both sides of my head and balled up chunks of my hair, he then lifted my head and slammed it into the ground. Everything went dark.

I woke up once again, gasping for breath. My room was empty. The door was blown open. Everything was a mess. I sat up quickly and darted out of my room, wondering if the killer was still in the house. Nothing else was out of place and nobody else was present. I unlocked the door successfully to look outside but only came to see bunches of police cars pulling up to my house. 

A few minutes later I sat in the back of an ambulance, being checked by first responders. The police interviewed me but I had told them everything that happened several times. I saw Dewey walk past and I called out to him.

"(Y/N)? Oh my god, I totally forgot this was your place..." He ran up to me and I nodded my head. "Are you alright? Have you heard from Sidney at all?"

"I'm oka- ...Sidney? What's up with Sidney?" I tilted my head, which was pulsating from a raging headache. 

"Operator just updated that there was a call from the Prescott residence," Dewey replied worriedly. I hopped down from the ambulance despite the medics' protests.

"I'll come with... I was supposed to see her tonight anyway," He nodded his head and we sped down to Sidney's house in his car.

I sat in the back of the car, watching as more police and the same ambulance as before pull up to Sidney's house. It all happened so quickly, the police similarly ran into her house like mine, searching for an intruder. They walked out with, to my surprise, Billy. I jumped out of the cruiser and ran up to hug Sidney.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I gripped onto her tightly. "What the hell happened in there?"

"I... I was attacked," Sidney stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Me too..." We were guided to the ambulance and I stood next to her. We both watched Billy wrestle the police, calling out her name. He was shoved into the back of a police car and was driven off to the station. Then I saw Tatum's signature red beetle pull up

"Oh shit!" I heard her yell while she ran up to us, shoving past Dewey. "Sidney! I'm so sorry I was late... (Y/N)... oh my god."

Dewey gripped onto his sister's arm, attempting to pull her away, "Tatum this is an official crime scene. You can't be here."

"Her dad is out of town and (Y/N)'s mom is out. They're staying with us tonight," Tatum replied.

"Does mom know?"

"Yes, doofus..." Tatum rolled her eyes. If I wasn't so shaken up I would have laughed. 

I guided Sidney to Dewey's car and we settled in. A local news van pulled up and I could see Gale Weathers hop out of the car in bright yellow attire, looking like a highlighter. She pounded on the window for us but we drove off too fast. I could see in the rearview mirror Gale was attempting to do the same to Tatum, who was following us to the police station.


	17. xoxo

My foot tapped violently on the tiles of the police station as I chewed down the layers of my fingernails. A police officer tapped on the keyboard attempting to search for my missing mother and aunt. My tired eyes shifted to Sidney who shared a similar expression.

"Did they tell you where exactly they were going out?" The officer asked me pitifully. I shook my head when I looked back at him and he sighed. "I'm sorry but there seem to be no traces of either of them."

Tears welled up and I huffed, looking toward the room Billy occupied. I was nearly killed and my only family members were missing. Great. I decided to focus on what was happening in the small room and it seemed that the chief of police was interrogating the hell out of him. I wondered if Billy had to do with Sidney's attack. 

From what Sidney told me on the way here, some person called her (almost word for word compared to my phone call) and suddenly a person behind her in a Halloween costume began attacking her (also similar to what happened to me.) The police found this to be useful information and the question was in front of everyone's minds.

Why didn't the intruder kill us?

It was safe to assume that the same person attacked Sidney and me and that this person was most likely behind Casey and Steve's brutal murder from the night before. Another question beckoned to be answered, why Sidney and I? I know we were wondering what the correlation was. This felt all too similar to the year prior. Police interrogations and potential court cases, except that Sidney had to endure the worst of it. Yet, she and I were always in these situations. 

Anyway, I didn't know what to think about the situation. As far as I know, everyone's a suspect.

After a couple of minutes the police officer searching for my mother and aunt left, and Dewey followed along not far after but with sheets of paper. I looked sadly to Sidney once more in my chair but our eye contact broke away to see an aggressive Billy shoved from one room to another. 

I noticed Sidney snap her head forward, attempting to hold back tears while ignoring his cries.

"Sidney, look at me... Sidney!" His eyes were trained on her alone but I glared at him anyway. It was obvious she wanted to be left alone, couldn't he see her point of view?

As soon as Billy was shoved into another room, Tatum entered. She and I immediately approached Sidney who was still holding back tears. I might be in the same situation but dealing with the possibility that her boyfriend harassed her must be a whole other load on top of everything else. 

"Hey, I'm going to get you two out of here okay?" Tatum assured us. Sidney and I nodded our heads and the three of us looked to Dewey who was speaking to the Chief of police who was holding the costume of the culprit. "Dewey, can we go now?" Tatum whined.

Dewey held up his finger, "Hold on."

"Goddamnit, Dewey!" Tatum turned toward her brother fiercely and stomped her foot. The police in the department 'oohed' and I bit back a laugh.

"What did mom tell ya?" Dewey furrowed his eyebrows in embarrassment. "When I wear this badge, you treat me like the man of the law."

"Well, I'm sorry Deputy Dewey-boy but we're ready to go," Tatum exclaimed and snatched his hat off of his desk, Sidney and I stood to follow after her. "Now, okay?"

Tatum stomped up to Dewey and slammed his hat against his chest. Sidney and I trailed behind and stifled our laughter while the rest of the department didn't bother holding back their laughs.

"Take them around the back," the Chief said. "Avoid that circus out there."

Sidney and I looked back to the rest of the police officers, her drying her tears while Dewey yanked his sister forward. I put my hand on Sidney's back to have her follow. Tatum and Dewey bickered while we snuck out of the building, the sound of the laughter echoed behind us.  
We snuck into the back alley, attempting to ignore the ruckus that occurred on the main streets. All three of us waited while Dewey ran off to pull up his car but turned at the sound of someone approaching.

"(Y/N)! Sidney!" Gale Weathers ran up to us with her cameraman not far behind. "Some night, are you alright? What happened?" She waved a microphone in front of us and the camera light shined brightly on our faces. I winced and held up my arm to cover my face but Tatum stood protectively in front of us. 

"They're not answering any questions alright? Just leave us alone," said Tatum, moving the microphone away. Gale deflated in defeat but Sidney stepped forward, rage evident in her expression. Gale didn't notice, of course.

"No, Tatum it's okay. No, she's just doing her job, right Gale?"

Gale gleamed with joy, "Yeah, that's right."

"So... how's the book?" More news anchors began to approach behind Gale and her cameraman. 

"Well, it'll be out later this year..."

I guess the speculations were true. This won't be good.

"Oh... I'll look for it..." Sidney replied maliciously and turned away. We began to walk towards Dewey's car but Gale's annoying ass would not shut up.

"I'll send you a copy!"

My eyes widened and I looked to Sidney who already had her arm pulled back. Tatum and I had no time to stop her so Gale flew backward into her cameraman, gripping her face in pain and surprise. 'Ooh's' emitted from the crowd while Sidney glared down at the news anchor. I laughed, mostly in surprise but before anything else happened we were ushered into Dewey's car. 

"God I loved it," Tatum exclaimed. She grinned at me while I brushed my hair, sitting up to punch the stuffed bear that remained in her grasp. "I'll send you a copy- BAM! Bitch went down." Sidney giggled as Tatum repeated herself. "I'll send you a copy- BAM! Sid, super-bitch! You are so cool."

My eyes trailed from the slightly happier duo to Dewey who held an ice pack, "Thought you might want some ice for that right hook." He tossed her the pack and Sidney caught it, pressing it firmly against her knuckles, and muttered thanks. "I'll be right next door," Dewey assured while meeting all of our eyes. "Try to get some sleep. (Y/N), mom said the pullout couch was ready for you downstairs, by the way."

"Yeah yeah," Tatum waved him off, "She'll come down when she's ready."

Dewey nodded at me then closed the door. Sidney flipped onto her side and faced away from Tatum. She didn't bother to meet my eyes and instead focused on the wall in front of her. Tatum bounced excitedly on her own bed, separate from Sidney's, and half-smiled at me while I sat at her vanity. 

"Do you really think Billy did it?" I asked. A phone rang in the next room.

"He was there, (Y/N)," Sidney replied softly. Okay, but that didn't answer my question. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes at her response. Tatum didn't do as well as I did.

"He was destined to have a flaw," Tatum looked to the side. "I knew he was too perfect," Tatum pursed her lips and wobbled her head to where her ponytail swung from side to side. She was too cute.

There was a knock at Tatum's door and her mother entered promptly, "Telephone, honey."

"Who is it?"

"For Sid..." Her mother replied and Sidney turned toward the door hopefully. 

"My dad?"

Mrs. Riley shook her head no, "I don't think so..."

"Take a message..."

"No," Sidney went straight for the door, "I'll get it."

While Sidney answered the phone, Tatum's mother asked how she and I were doing. I shrugged, not really sure what to say.

Suddenly, we heard Sidney cry out in the hall, "Leave me alone!" 

Tatum and I ran out to the hall where Sidney cried into the phone. She snapped her head towards me after he responded, holding the phone out to me where we could both hear him speak. "Is (Y/N) there?" A familiar voice growled. It was him, the man who called us earlier. I guess it wasn't Billy. My hand gripped firmly around the base of the wired phone.

"I-I'm right here," My voice shook as I spoke. I could hear Tatum's mother pound on Dewey's door behind me, calling for help.

"Hey, babydoll..." The caller said smoothly. "It seems poor Sidney caught the wrong guy... This is quite the turn of events. Whatever will you two do?"

"Who are you?" I yelled into the phone but the man only chuckled. "Why are you doing this to us?"

"It's alright, doll, no stress..." He purred. There was something familiar about the way he spoke, but I couldn't pinpoint it. "As for me? ..." He laughed once more. "You'll find out soon enough. I promise."

By the time Dewey made it out into the hall, he had hung up. Sidney trembled in fear, holding her face in her hands but I slammed the phone down in anger. 

Tatum took Sidney into her room for comfort but I let them know I wanted to be downstairs. At first, they were hesitant but I just wanted to calm down alone. I settled onto the pullout couch and stared at the dark TV in front of me. I glanced over to the side of the couch where a small table held a phone similar to upstairs. 

All lights were out and I sighed. Reaching over I dialed the only number I knew besides my own.

"Hello?" A groggy voice croaked out. 

I smiled as tears welled up in my eyes. "Hey, Stu... it's me..." I sniffled and wiped away the tears that streaked down my face. "Did I wake you?"

"(Y/N)? Why do you sound like you're crying?" Stu ignored my question, sounding like he was waking up a bit more.

I choked out a laugh, "Just... a long night."

"What happened?" He replied, concern lacing his tone. This made my emotions pour out even more. I hate it when people are worried about me.

"I... I'll tell you tomorrow. I just wanted to hear your voice..." I wiped away more tears.

"Do you need me to come over?"

"No," I sighed in disappointment. "I'm at Tatum's place right now."

"Oh... Are you okay?" 

"Not really, I wish I could see you..."

"Well..." I heard him sigh on the other end of the line, probably thinking about how to help. "How about you get some rest. I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay..." I bit my lip, processing everything that had happened tonight. I could have died. "I love you."

I had never said that out loud before. He was dead silent. I held the phone with a tight grip once more and drew in a breath. I hope I didn't just make a wrong move just now.

"I love you too," He replied. I let go of the breath I was holding onto and laughed in relief.

We bid goodnight to each other and I hung up. I could feel the wetness that stained my cheeks while I nestled comfortably under the covers, but a smile sat on my face for the first time that night as I drifted off to sleep.


	18. School's Out

Sidney, Tatum, and I sat around the breakfast table the next morning. The TV in the kitchen showed footage of Cotton Weary, claiming he appealed to the death sentence and mentioned Sidney's correlation to the events. Dewey shut off the TV quickly and sat down in front of us.

"Billy's been released," he sighed. Sidney and I paused from eating our meal. "His phone bill was clean. He didn't make those calls. We're checking every cellular account in the county. Any calls made to you two and Casey Becker are being cross-referenced..." Dewey looked at us pitifully while Sidney and I let out sighs of defeat. "It's going to take some time, but we'll find him."

I smiled thankfully at Dewey while attempting to ignore the sinking feeling in my gut. I didn't bother eating any more breakfast that morning. Dewey drove the three of us to school with the sirens wailing all the way there. He assured us it would be safe but as soon as Sidney and I exited the small car we were bombarded with news reporters.

"How does it feel to be almost brutally butchered?" A news lady ran at us but Dewey easily swatted her away. "People have the right to know! How does it feel?" She screamed at us. 

Tatum pushed me and Sidney ahead to enter the school quickly but Sidney held her back. We looked to where she was facing at noticed Gale Weathers sitting in her van, touching up her makeup. They walked in her direction but I stayed by a nearby tree, leaning against it to watch.

That was a mistake. Instantly news reporters swarmed me.

"(Y/N) you were almost killed last night, how does it feel?"

"Tell me, why are you and Sidney Prescott being attacked?"

I was frozen in fear as my eyes flickered between people and cameras. The school bell rang and I tried squeezing through the crowd but it was no use. All of a sudden a large hand gripped onto my wrist and pulled me around the tree, dragging me towards the school. I looked to see the reporters attempting to follow after me but police prevented them from stepping any further onto campus.

I snapped my head forward to see Stu dragging me away. By the time we reached the steps of the school building, we stopped with him holding onto my wrists.

"What the hell happened last night?" He exclaimed while shaking me. I know he was worried but his sudden aggressiveness had me completely frozen. He noticed this and his expression softened, pulling me into a hug. "I'm sorry. It's just kinda spooky to hear from everyone that your girlfriend was nearly murdered last night."

I nodded my head and didn't say anything at first, melting into his touch. "I-I know... I was so overwhelmed last night. But... but I'm okay now."

"You promise?" He pulled away and slightly kneeled to my level. I gave him a smile, which I'm sure was not convincing whatsoever and nodded my head. "Great," Stu flashed his signature grin and kissed my cheek. Hand in hand we walked into the school and met Sidney at her locker, which wasn't far from mine. Tatum had already gone to class so I listened to Sidney mutter to herself.

"This was a mistake, I shouldn't be here," Sidney slammed her locker shut. 

I grabbed some books from my own locker and looked at her pitifully, not paying attention to Stu, who was snooping through my overly decorated locker. "I want you to meet me right here after class, okay Sid? We're in this together, you know."

She nodded her head and looked to Stu, "Okay... hey I haven't seen Billy around, is he really pissed?"

"Oh, you mean after you branded him the Candyman?" Stu said mockingly, setting a mirror back into my locker. "No, his heart's broken- Ow!" I punched him and glared at him.

"Stu!" 

Screams suddenly rang out through the hall. A boy was running past the rows of lockers wearing the same costume I had seen last night. I drew in a breath and watched in fury. I could hear Stu giggling behind me and I began shoving him. "Are you serious right now? Jerk!" I shoved him again but he only held his arms up in defense, still laughing. 

"Why are they doing this?" Sidney frowned at us.

"Are you kidding me? Look at this place, it's like Christmas!" 

This made me turn around and shove him back against the lockers, I bopped him in the head a few times, "Stupidity leak!"

"Ow-" he leaned back, glaring at me. "Easy!"

By the time I turned around to comfort my friend, she ran off, "Sidney!" I called after her but it was too late. I glared at Stu. "You're such a jerk, you know she's sensitive!" I stomped past him to go to homeroom and the bell rang. 

"Hey, hey," Stu said curtly and followed after me. "I'm sorry!"

"You should be," I snapped. I didn't bother stopping for him. I reached my homeroom within seconds but Stu had blocked my path before I could enter. "Move, Stu. We're going to be late."

"I was just messing around, I'm sorry," Stu begged me and held his hands in a pleading manner. I looked to the side but he attempted to meet my eyes. His pupils dilated when I looked at him, sharing a face I had never seen before. "Come on doll, won't you forgive me?"

My blood ran cold. "What did you just call me?" I squinted at him, backing away slightly. His shoulders dropped but before we could say anything else, the second bell rang. I scoffed, "I gotta go, Stuart." I shoved past him and entered the classroom. Throughout the entire class period, his words kept replaying in my head. Was it just a coincidence? Yeah, come on. Stu couldn't have been the caller last night, he had no idea I was at Tatum's.

I was able to convince myself of this for the remainder of the day, but it still didn't shake away the uneasiness I felt. The school day didn't last very long. Principal Himbry cut classes short due to the recent events so I met Tatum and Sidney outside of the school after my third period. Apparently, Sidney was attacked in the bathroom.

"It was just some sick fuck, Sid," Tatum reassured her but Sidney fiercely shook her head.

"It was him, Tatum..." We began walking away from the school and I placed a hand on Sidney's shoulder.

"Well, you're not to be left alone anymore, okay?" I smiled, attempting to make her situation better. 

A small purple flower entered my line of vision as we walked, followed by Stu's goofy voice. "Kizzle, a swizzle is izz out!" I grabbed the flower from him and grinned as he also handed a flower to Sidney and Tatum. "I don't know what you darlings did but on behalf of the student body we say THANK YOU!" He yelled and I hit him with the flower playfully. 

"Drop it, Stu," I warned him but he wasn't complying with me this time. He whipped his large body to face me and leaned down, throwing me over his shoulder. I squealed and pounded on his back but he didn't listen.

"You know what I say? Impromptu party tonight," He swirled around while keeping up with Tatum and Sidney. "My house, celebrate this little fiasco, what do you say?"

"Are you serious?"

I could feel Stu chuckle as I continued hitting his back. He swung around one last time and slapped my ass, which made me yelp, then pulled me to where I was being held by him as we walked. "Parents are outta town but yeah if this vixen doesn't invite the entire world!" I rolled my eyes. "It'll be fine." He set me back onto the ground but I clung to his arm as we speed-walked. "Fun little gathering, meet some new friends."

"What do you say, Sid?" Tatum peered over at her, she was definitely in on the idea. "I mean it has its perks."

I was pulled down to where I was leaning backward as we walked, Stu was like a jungle gym to me. "I will totally protect you and (Y/N) both. Yo, I am so buff, I gotchu covered bro!"

I giggled, "Come on, Sid," I stood upright and shrugged. "For me? We need some fun right now..." All four of us paused on the sidewalk to look at Sidney, I felt Stu bury his face into my neck. 

"Okay," She finally complied. The three of us cheered and she smiled sheepishly. 

Stu gasped, "Nice! Cool, Sid and Tate... you two bring some food alright?" Sidney and Tatum nodded at Stu, walking off to find Dewey, but he held on to me. "You. You come with me. I am NEVER having you leave my sight again!" 

Stu gripped onto my waist and twirled me around, causing me to burst into laughter. Once he let go of me, he fist-pumped the air and dragged me off towards his car, both of us hyped for the events of tonight.


	19. Video Store Run

Stu and I entered the video store hand in hand and I immediately noticed the busy crowd. I could see Randy zoom past us on a cart about five feet away. Stu squeezed my hand and held a finger up to his lips. His big hand let go of mine and snuck up behind Randy who held a large stack of tapes in his hands.

"Woah!" Stu exclaimed and knocked the tapes out of Randy's hands as soon as he turned around. I bit back a laugh and joined Stu's side.

"Dork..." muttered Randy as he picked the tapes off of the ground.

Stu giggled and placed an arm around me, "Jeez this place is packed tonight, man."

"We've had a run in the mass murder section," Randy grinned at me.

"You comin' to my fiesta tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm off early. Curfew, you know?" Stu nodded his head in approval.

"Hey what's that werewolf movie with E.T.'s mom in it?" A small blonde girl approached Randy. 

I perked up at this and stopped my friend from answering "The Howling, horror. It should be straight ahead!" I smiled and pointed at the murder section. The girl thanked me and went to find the tape.

"Geez, (Y/N) do my job won't ya?" Randy half smirked as he continued to stack tapes. 

I laughed and shook my head. "No thanks, I'm in here enough as it is. Speaking of horror, I'm going to find a couple of movies for tonight," I kissed Stu's cheek and followed the direction of the girl that had just approached.  
My eyes browsed the rows of tapes but nothing caught my eye. I found myself walking through horror films and into the slasher movie section. Billy wasn't far from me, speaking to two girls. Sadly, he stood in front of the one movie that piqued my interest.

"Excuse me," I reached over Billy and the girls, "Hey, Billy," I forced a smile. Billy's piercing dark eyes stared me down while he took a step back. I paid no mind to the girls that gave me dirty looks.

"Hey (Y/N)," responded Billy curtly. He sent a look towards the two girls, met my eyes once more, and walked away.

Instead of finding more movies, I decided to see what Billy was up to. He was acting weird. I followed suit, not far from the brunette, and moved slowly behind a rack of movies to get a clearer view of whatever Billy was planning. It was as if he was stalking prey. I wanted to move closer but Randy's voice startled me. 

"... Eyes gouged out, fingers cut off, teeth knocked out!" Stu, who was still speaking with Randy, gestured at him to stop but he only grew louder. "The police are always off track with this shit. If they watched Prom Night they'd save time! There's a formula to it, a very simple formula!" Randy waved around his arms. "EVERYBODY'S A SUSPECT!"

The entire store looked to Randy and I laughed quietly to myself while Stu mouthed 'He's high' to nearby onlookers. I wondered to myself what they were talking about, was it the murders lately? I couldn't think any further on the subject because to my surprise, Billy had pounced on his prey. He had gripped onto Randy's shirt. Things became even more peculiar as Stu came up behind Randy. He locked his arms around the horror geek to prevent him from leaving Billy's tight grasp. I couldn't hear a word spoken amongst them but I had a clear view of Randy and Stu.

Chills ran up my spine while I focused on Stu's expression. Like earlier, an eerie look sat upon his face except his pupils were constricted. This made him a hell of a lot creepier and his usual grin that I found comfort in made a bone-chilling pair with his set of insane blue eyes.

What was wrong with these two?

I gulped and approached the three of them, gripping onto the tape I had been holding in my hands firmly. Although I was a bit late to the confrontation, Billy had turned to leave, eyeing me down once more as he passed.

"What are you boys up to?" I placed a hand on my hip and tilted my head.

Stu's goofy demeanor reappeared once his eyes landed on me and he shrugged, "We were messing around, you found any good movies?"

"Just Halloween, it was a hard decision. Mind checking me out, Randy?" I followed my friend to the counter as Stu stayed behind. While Randy rang me up I took my chance to ask what happened. "Is everything okay between you three?" I leaned my head back towards Stu.

"Yeah. Your little boyfriend has a leash attached to him, just so you know."

"I know," I smiled, "If I let him loose, who knows what'll happen on the streets." 

Randy laughed at this and handed me a receipt. "Yeah, but that's not exactly what I mean," He pressed his lips into a firm line and looked past my shoulder. I turned my head to see Stu digging through posters at the front of the store. "Just... be careful, (Y/N)" He lowered his voice. "I don't know about you but I feel like Stu and Billy have been acting awfully... different... these past few days."

"I mean yeah... but haven't we all?" I furrowed my eyebrows, not sure of what he was implying. Of course, everyone was off. Murders were happening and a part of our friend group was practically victims.

He let out a defeated sigh, "Yeah but- ...never mind. Stay safe, I'll see you at the party."

"Babe! Are you coming or what?" Stu called out from across the store. He held his arm up and pointed to his car, looking to me like a lost puppy.

Before I left, I gave Randy one last unsure glance at the counter. "Yeah, I'm coming. Where to next?"

"My house, time to prep for the best fiesta of your LIFE!" Stu cheered.

By the time Stu and I made it back to his house, it was empty. This gave him some time to set everything up and me some time to change. Luckily, I brought a duffle bag with a change of clothes so I asked Stu where the bathroom was.

"You know where my room is?" He called from the kitchen.

"Yeah!"

"Cool, there's one in my room."

I rolled my eyes playfully, "You could have just said that you dork." I bounced up his set of stairs and followed his directions. I flicked on the light to his room and realized I hadn't been inside of it in ages. He only ever came over to my place when we hung out if my mom knew about it or not. The last time I was here was when he confessed that he had broken up with Casey Becker for me.

My heart lurched at the memory. One, because I wasn't sure about how true that was anymore; two, Casey was dead. Funny how drastic change can be. I shoved these thoughts aside and looked between three doors that resided in his room. One of the doors was to his closet, which I knew already. Door number one, eliminated. Taking my chances I walked towards the door in the far left corner.

I creaked open the mystery door to reveal a dingier and dimly lit room. I peaked my head in to see boxes and random items littered everywhere. I had to squint my eyes to see anything clearly. I opened the door for some more light and my curiosity got the better of me. Held by thing string were mutilated barbie dolls and humanistic toys. Their limbs were severed and their faces (if they had any) were scribbled with colorful marks that resembled blood or scars. I held my hand up to my mouth and attempted to reach out to one but I was yanked away, the door shutting loudly in my face.

Stu had closed the door on me and his piercing blue eyes looked down at me, his expression unreadable, "Wrong door."

I bit the inside of my cheek and nodded. "Sorry." My eyes didn't move away from his until he was out of my line of sight. I entered through the other door, which was actually the bathroom, and locked it. I ran a hand through my hair as I looked through the mirror. What in the hell was that?

I decided not to dwell on it and instead changed into party attire. I wore a cropped, spaghetti-strapped maroon tank top, that accentuated my chest well, and a pair of black jeans. I decided to leave my hair down for tonight and looked at myself in the mirror proudly. When I exited the bathroom, Stu was sat on his bed and staring at the wall. He changed into a sweater, the same one he had stolen back from me two nights ago, underneath a funky red and black coat.

His eyes landed on me immediately and they widened, "Damn." I chuckled as he approached, not hiding the fact that he was looking at me up and down. "You look killer..."

Stu inclined his head to kiss me, which I gladly returned. His soft lips mashed against mine, molding perfectly together. We moved our lips in sync and he bit my lower lip, making me gasp. He took the opportunity to collide his tongue with mine and his large hands moved from my waist down to my ass, gripping it to pull me closer to him. While we moved closer together I found myself instinctively pushing him towards his bed. He walked backward but lost his balance after a few steps. Luckily we landed on his bed and I giggled at his clumsiness.

"Now, this isn't right," He said huskily. Before I could react we flipped positions and my back landed on his cushiony bed instead.

"Stu, the party is starting soon..." I said. Stu looked at the window at scoffed.

"It's barely sunset, people won't be showing up for another thirty minutes," He replied and went to attack my neck. 

Let's just say the remainder of our time was well spent. Time certainly flies by when you're having fun.


	20. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this is kind of a filler chapter

The party was raging an hour later. I swear the entire population of teenagers in Woodsboro was here. Drinks were out, music was blaring, and the air smelled of weed. Oh, how I love parties.  
I cruised between rooms most of the time. Stu kept sending me back into the garage for more beers but eventually, I grabbed the two cases in the fridge and left them on the counter. I wanted to party.

My feet shuffled along to the music as I chugged beer from a plastic cup. The watery alcohol wasn't strong but it was enough to keep me dizzy. A few boys cheered when I downed the substance and I held the cup up like a champion and I beckoned for another. Another cup was placed into my empty hand and the cycle continued a few more times.

"Damn, (Y/N)! Slow down," I heard Randy laugh behind me. "If you continue at this rate, you'll be wasted on the floor in thirty minutes."

I rolled my eyes at him and smiled, "As if. It's just some beer, if you want to get me wasted then you'll have to give me something stronger than a Coors light," I stepped towards him, slightly wavering. He smirked in return, setting down the movies he had brought from the video store.

"Is that a challenge?" He tilted his head.

"And that's enough of that!" A pair of hands landed on my shoulders and Randy's face dropped. Stu, oh, Stu. Always has to place his dominance. "This sweet thing right here doesn't need any more drinks. Especially not from your geeky ass, Randall."

"Calm down," I flipped around and snaked my arms around his body, "He means no harm, Stuart."

Stu's slightly annoyed, but playful glance, shifted between Randy and me. He huffed, "Alright, but you're coming with me. You're never leaving my sight, remember?"

"But I wanna dance," I whined as Stu dragged me to the kitchen by the hand. "Go find a kegger or something for your stupid friends to use..." Stu ignored my demand and poured me a glass of water. I thought as I stood waiting for him. "Speaking of your stupid friends, where's Billy? I haven't seen him at all yet."

While I took a sip of water, Stu shrugged. "I dunno. I didn't invite him. Sid and Tatum didn't want me to."

I nodded my head and watched Stu move on from the conversation. He turned to start pouring beer down a random guy's throat. I went to leave but was met with my friends' faces.

"Cater's here!" Tatum called out and lifted grocery bags full of chips. I heard Randy yell out in glee from the living room. "Oh that's superb," Tatum said, referring to Stu and the boy on his knees. While setting down the chips I gave her a side hug.

"Yeah just trying to get the party started," Stu replied nonchalantly. The boy stood and gave him a fist pump, "My man!"

After that, we all shifted to the couch in the living room. I sat on Stu's lap, his hands all over me. Sidney and Tatum sat on the other end of the couch and Randy stood in the front of the room with movies in each hand. "How many for Evil Dead?" Randy suggested to the crowd and some hands were raised with cheers. "How many for Hellraiser?" There came a louder response.

"Right here," Stu pointed to himself and allowed me to nestle into him. We turned towards Sidney who was sifting through the other movies we had brought.

"...Terror Train... Prom Night... How come Jamie Lee Curtis is in all of these movies?" Sidney looked towards Randy who dropped down to her level on the couch.

"Because she's the..." Randy put his hands together in a praying motion, "Scream queen!"

"Well with a set of lungs like that she should be," Stu said slyly. Tatum, Sidney, and I all glared at him.

"Tits... see?" I rolled my eyes.

The doorbell rang immediately after I said that but the party went on.

"Oh, I'll get it-" Stu lifted himself from the couch and attempted to swing over but instead slipped, landing on the ground with a thud. I giggled as he reached his head back over to kiss me on the cheek. "Hey, Tatum grab me another beer woulda? This one refuses to." Without waiting for another response he went to answer the door.

I had to refrain from rolling my eyes once more, "What am I, the beer wench?"

Tatum stood and sighed, "No, but I guess I am. "

"Yo, you are not going to believe who's here," Stu ran back into the room excitedly, "It's that chick from Top Story. Here!"

Everyone was shocked but I looked at Sidney who was less than excited. I stood alongside Tatum to see Gale Weathers and Dewey walk into the house.

"Dewey," Tatum beckoned him over menacingly, "Dewey? What is she doing here?"

Dewey approached us with glee, "She's with me! I'm just checking things out."

"So you did!" Tatum replied sarcastically. "Now leave and take your media with you."

Instead, Gale approached everyone in the room and took in their compliments. I decided to avoid her presence and went to stand by Sidney. She was speaking to Dewey.

"Have you found my father yet?"

"Or my mother?" I interjected.

"Not yet," Dewey said.

I felt defeated, suddenly remembering the events that were supposed to be bothering me. My stomach dropped as I processed the fact that I was partying instead of worrying. What was wrong with me? I turned to go back to the couch and sulked. My eyes trailed after Tatum who left to get more beers and I looked back at the TV.

So much for a good time.


	21. It Begins

I remained on the couch until the end of the party. Stu dragged me beside him at the door to let people out, so here I stood, idly sipping on more alcohol while I leaned my head back on Stu's chest. I watched flows of people exit his large house and Sidney come into view.

"You sure you don't want to stay at Tatum's tonight?" Sidney folded her arms while smiling at me.

"I'm sure," I sighed.

"Yeah," Stu wrapped his arms around me and swayed, "We're gonna have some good old-fashioned alone time once you people are outta here," he stuck out his tongue. I giggled but I nudged my elbow in his side to shut him up. He groaned and I laughed once more.

"Alright, you two stay safe," Sidney smiled. "Tatum come on!" She called out but only a few other kids responded, not one of them being our friend. "Do you know where she is?"

"No idea..."

"No, I haven't seen her in a while, actually..."

Sidney pursed her lips and walked towards the door, hesitating to leave.

"Gah!" Billy popped into view of the doorframe scaring all three of us.

"Oh, Billy... hey!" Sidney glared at Stu.

"Oh... Billy... hmm what are you doing here?" Stu said unconvincingly and tapped his chin. I jabbed him once more. "What?"

"You said he wasn't coming," I mumbled. Stu didn't bother responding.

"I was hoping I could talk to Sid alone," Billy looked at her hopefully.

"You know if Tatum sees you here she'll draw blood."

"I'll tell you what, why don't you guys go up to my parents' room," Stu offered. "You guys can talk or... whatever."

"Subtly, Stu, you should look it up."

"No, it's okay-" Sidney held out her hand- "We do need to talk."

Billy raised his eyebrows, surprised at her acceptance, and reached forward to grab it, punching Stu in the shoulder as he walked past.

Stu groaned once more with his arm slung around my shoulder. I leaned against him and sighed sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Just... my mom I guess. I feel like a stupid teenage girl in a movie, partying her life away until disaster strikes. I feel so ignorant and... and like... the worst daughter ever," I felt the padding of Stu's thumb wipe my cheek, the wetness smeared. I hadn't even realized I was crying.

"Hey, hey," He said calmly. "What happened? You were having such a good time earlier... Hey, speaking of movies how about we pop a few in, get your spirits up. You love scary movies..."

I wanted to protest but what good came out of sulking all night? "Alright," I complied and forced a smile. I plopped down on the couch next to Randy who had Halloween playing on the screen. A small crowd of whoever was left from the party accumulated around the TV as well.

"Oh!" We all cried out at the cheesiness of the movie, I pretended to hide my face in Stu's chest. He loves it when I do that. Another person was stabbed in the movie and out came more cries of fear and excitement.

"I wanna see Jamie Lee's breasts... When do we see Jamie Lee's breasts?" Stu cried out in annoyance. Randy gave him a look like 'shouldn't it be obvious?'

"Breasts? Not until Trading Places in '83. Jamie Lee was always the virgin horror movies," Randy explained. "She never showed her tits until she went legits."

"Or until she could afford a decent pair," A girl said, making me laugh.

"What did you say?" Randy said, obviously offended. He went on, "That's why she always outsmarted the killer in the big chase scene in the end. Only virgins can do that. Don't you know the rules?"

"What rules?"

Oh no.

Randy slammed down his beer, "You don't know the rules?" He paused the movie and stood in front of us. "Jesus Christ, you don't even know the rules?"

I held my head in my hands and sighed. I've been through this rant before, I made the mistake of asking Randy this question once while hanging out. Here we go.

"Have an aneurysm why don't ya?"

"There are certain rules that one must abide by in order to successfully survive a horror movie. For instance, number one: You can never have sex." This caused an outrage and a storm of popcorn flew at Randy. "Big no no!" Randy cried out and swatted the popcorn away.

"I'm a dead man," Stu said playfully and licked my neck. I shoved his head away while laughing.

"Sex equals death, okay? Number two, you can never drink or do drugs." We all cheered and clinked our bottles of beer, Randy included. "It's the sin factor. It's a sin, it's an extension of number one. And never, ever under any circumstances say 'I'll be right back.' 'cause you won't be back."

At that moment, Stu lept from his seat and made his way to the kitchen. "I'm gettin' another beer, you want one?"

Randy barely acknowledged him, "Yeah, sure."

"I'll be right back!" Stu called out, pretending to be terrified and it caused another outrage among us. Randy only rolled his eyes.

"See, you push the laws and ya end up dead, okay? I'll see you in the kitchen with a knife."

About thirty minutes into the movie, more people began to leave. I think Billy and Sidney were upstairs. I had an inkling to go check on them but never acted on it and instead lazily watched more movies with Randy.

"Oh wait, here comes the obligatory tit shot!"

One girl decided to leave the room but I didn't care much. Suddenly my fear spiked when I heard the phone ring next to the TV. Randy reached to answer it. "Hello? Yeah?" Randy stood up in surprise. "Holy shit..." He held the phone to his chest and looked at all of us. "Listen up, they found Principal Himbry dead. He was gutted and hung from the goal post on the football field."

I held my hand to my mouth in surprise. Holy shit. The group of guys still left in the living room all stood up in glee. They rushed to their cars, eager to see the remains of our now previous principal.

"Fucking sickos..." I muttered and curled into the chair. Randy landed back on the couch lazily with a beer in his hand. "Hey, you see Stu anywhere lately?" I asked Randy and looked around the room, also attempting to peer into the kitchen. No luck, not a soul in sight.

"No," Randy grumbled. "Go look for him why don't ya?"

Drunk ass.

"Fine." I threw a pillow that I was holding to the side and crept into the kitchen. The floor and counters were littered with empty bottles and plastic cups. The sound of the TV faded as I walked around the island, noticing the rack of knives on the counter.  
The place where the largest knife should have been was now vacant. A chill ran down my spine. Now, this wouldn't have stood out to me had the silverware and knives been a mess. Yet, everything was in its proper place except for that knife. I shook my hands nervously and tried to get the jitters out from beneath my skin.

Then a scream rang out. Was it the movie? No, it couldn't have been. This sounds like it came from outside. I furrowed my eyebrows and made my way to the garage door. Swinging it open I came across a huge mess on the floor.  
Beer bottles had been smashed and the liquid of it sat in a puddle. I made my way down the steps and heard footsteps scamper away from the garage. I wanted to get a good look at who it was but instead, my eyes landed on something much horrifying.

Hanging from the garage door dangled a girl's legs. I stared in shock and slowly moved toward her hanging body, my feet growing heavier with each step. Every inch closer I moved, the more realization started to hit me. Was it...? No... I stood outside of the garage now and stared up at the mass of blonde hair. My eyes welled up with tears as I did my best to prevent the vomit to rise to my throat. I held my hand up to cover my mouth and gagged, a cry coming out with it.

It was Tatum. My best friend Tatum was stuck in the garage door, now obviously dead. I could only back away in fear, starting to connect the dots. Was someone being attacked?  
My question was answered by the sound of someone crying out in fear across Stu's huge front yard. "Help me! Someone help me!" My eyes darted between the garage and the open field. I went with the first option and opted for safety inside the house. I had to find Stu. I ran back through the messy garage but the door was closed. I tried opening it but it was locked.

Fuck!

I pounded on the door but it was to no avail. Could Randy not fucking hear me? I jiggled the doorknob and tried slamming my body weight into it. I groaned and ran out of the garage, going around the back of the house. As I made my way around I heard someone wail out in pain. What the fuck was happening? Was that Stu? Finally, I found an open window and squeezed my body through the small space. I had found myself in what looked like a study. I ran out into a hallway and heard more voices yelling outside.


	22. Motives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one of the longer chapters now, and we're nearing the end. woo!

My feet pounded on the wooden flooring of the now empty house. I led myself to the front door, now searching for anyone of my friends. Randy, Billy, Stu, or Sidney. Whoever I came across first. Tatum was gone. My mother and aunt were gone. The door was ajar when I came forward and I saw Sidney pound up the steps. Dewey laid on the porch, a knife sticking out of his back.

"Oh my god..." I whined, no longer focusing on Sidney at the moment. Then I heard another voice call out and I watched as Sidney scrambled to grab Dewey's gun.

"Sidney, Jesus fuck we gotta get out of here!" Randy ran toward us, holding onto his leg, but Sidney flipped around and pointed the gun in his direction.

"Stay right there!"

"Sidney!" I yelled. I grabbed onto her sleeve and pulled her back. "It's just Randy, Sid- Stu!" My boyfriend ran into view, a couple of feet behind Randy. They both began yelling at us for help.

"I found Tatum, she's dead!"

"He killed them, he killed them," Stu cried, gesturing towards Randy. His eyes landed on me. "Please, baby let me into the house, he's gonna kill us!"

I wanted to interject but I was frozen. Sidney kept directing the gun at both of them, Stu begging for the gun and Randy insisting that it was Stu who was the killer. Tears streamed down my face and I held a clump of hair on my head.

"Fuck you both," Sidney hissed and slammed the door shut. They pounded on the door but I locked it, confused as all hell.

"Sid...what the fuck is going on?" I sobbed. "I can't..." I felt myself rethinking what had just happened, "I can't... I can't leave him out there, is... someone going to kill him?"

My hands reached toward the locks to undo them but Sidney stopped me, "(Y/N) no! The killer is here. He wants us both... I- go away!" She yelled as they continued to slam against the door. They fell silent.

I choked out more sobs, stumbling towards a doorframe in front of me. All of a sudden, a crash came from upstairs. Sidney and I looked up to see Billy, covered in blood. "Sid!"

"Billy?" He reached out to Sidney and instead fell down the flight of stairs. She went to go help him up and they went towards the door.

"What the fuck happened to him?" I squeaked. Neither answered but I assumed he was attacked by the killer.

"Give me the gun," Billy demanded and he went to open the door.

"Please help me!" Randy flew through the small crack of the door as soon as it opened and stood behind the pair. "Stu's flipped out! He's gone mad!"

"We all go a little mad sometimes.." Billy whispered and turned towards Randy. It all happened so fast, before I could react Billy had raised the gun at Randy and shot him. He crashed through a table and Sidney and I ran to his side. He let out a groan, which let me breathe out with relief. He wasn't dead. "Anthony Perkins... Psycho..."

I glared at the boy who was scratching his head with the gun, "What in the everloving fuck, Billy?!" Though the look on his face made me stop dead in my tracks. What the fuck was wrong with him? Sidney and I both rose to our feet as Billy sucked on his fingers.

"Mmm... corn syrup," He licked his lips. "Same stuff they used for pigs' blood in Carrie."

I felt my face twist to disgust and then to fear, I backed away but Sidney remained in place. It was Billy the whole fucking time. I turned and was met with Stu's sweater, the one I found comfort in just two nights ago. "Stu!" I cried and clung to him. "Help he's..." I looked up towards Stu's horrified face and watched as he held up something to his mouth. He spoke into it.

"Surprise, doll," He grinned down at me. I felt a pit in my stomach. That fucking voice. He chuckled slightly at the fear on my face and I attempted to run away but he gripped onto my body fast. He had snaked his arms around my waist and lifted me, to prevent my feet from running anymore. Sidney and I were thrown into the kitchen, Sidney attempted to run away but Billy met her on the other side, shoving the gun in her face. I didn't bother moving, trying to process everything.

Billy and Stu. Billy and Stu. It was Billy and Stu.

Stu threw the voice changer at Billy as he forced her near me, "What's the matter, Sidney? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Why are you doing this?!" She whimpered.

"It's all part of the game, Sidney!" Stu jeered.

"It's called 'Guess How I'm Going To Die!" Billy pointed the gun at both of us and I flinched away.

"Fuck you!" Sidney yelled but Billy shook his head.

Stu took the gun from Billy and handed him a knife instead. "No no, we already played that game remember? You lost..." I looked at Sidney confused but then it dawned on me. They finally did it...

"It's a fun game, ladies you see... We ask you a question and you get it wrong? BOOGAH! You die," Stu pretended to shoot at us

"You get it wrong? You die," Billy shrugged.

This was too overwhelming. I couldn't prevent the sobs that wanted to come out, my shoulders racked as the tears spilled out from my eyes. I couldn't tell if they were tears of fear, anger, or betrayal. Maybe all of the above.

"Aw doll... don't do that..."

"Don't fucking call me that!" I bawled, refusing to look him in the eye. He only oohed in response. I clutched onto the counter and Sidney backed away from the knife that Billy held and trembled against my body.

"You're crazy, both of you..." She whispered.

Stu was right behind Billy now, his eyes focused on me entirely. When I looked into those piercing blue eyes, they were no longer the pair that I sought comfort in. I didn't know them anymore. They mimicked the expression he held on his face earlier. His constricted pupils and eerie grin made sense now.

"We prefer the term psychotic..."

"You'll never get away with this!" I said and they pretended to look surprised.

"Oh now? Tell that to Cotton Weary..." Billy played with Sidney's hair with his knife. "You wouldn't believe how easy he was to frame..."

Stu laughed, "Watch a few movies, take a few notes... It was fun!" Sidney let out a sob and tried to move away but they both stopped her.

"Why the fuck-- why did you do it?!" I gasped.

"Why did you kill my mother...?" Sidney glared up at him.

"Why? ...Why?" Billy yelled, making us both wince. "You hear that Stu? I think they want a motive." Stu moved away from Billy and laughed. "Hm... well I don't really believe in motives, girls, did Norman Bates have a motive? Did they ever really decide why Hannibal Lecter liked to eat people? Don't think so! You see it's a lot scarier when there's no motive... We did your mom a favor, Sid. That woman was a slutbag whore who flashed her shit like she was Sharon Stone or something."

I looked over at Stu who was on the other side of the kitchen now, pointing the gun at me, "Yeah we put her out of her misery, 'cause let's face it, Sidney, your mother was no Sharon Stone."

Billy took the knife between his lips and looked down on Sidney, "Is that motive enough for ya?" He paused. "How about this? Your... slut mother was fucking my father... And she's the reason why my mom moved out and abandoned me..." I glanced away from Billy to Stu, who was no longer holding the gun up. He looked like he had just learned this information. "Maternal abandonment causes serious deviant behavior, it seriously fucked you up and made you have sex with a psychopath."

"That's right, you gave it up. You both did, now you're no longer virgins!" Stu giggled.

Billy pointed the blade at me next, "Here's a little secret too, (Y/N), Maureen Prescott wasn't supposed to be the only one who died that night."

I glowered at him, "What?"

"Tell her, Stu, won't ya? I think your girlfriend deserves a motive too..." My harsh eyes landed on Stu who looked more insane than ever.

"You remember that night, doll," Stu strode up to me. "I know you've wondered why you keep being attacked. Why you and Sidney have been connected since her mother's death. Do you remember that break-in? That little attack?"

I nodded, wanting him to continue.

"Well, you see, your mother was supposed to be at the end of that attack, she was supposed to die," Stu leaned down to my level, his faces only inches away from mine. His expression turned from playful to blank. "Your parents took you away from me. For six years," I could feel his hot breath hit my face, he stroked the gun against my skin and used it to point my chin up, "They took you away and I knew you were the love of my life. You were my final girl. And you know what? They had to pay for taking you away from me, baby," he pulled the gun away and laughed, "Of course, your mother was the only option when you two came back. Your father already paid his dues."

"Don't talk about my fucking dad!" I yelled, stepping forward. I immediately retracted because Stu pointed the gun at me once more. I could hear Billy chuckle as he moved behind Sidney and prevented her from leaving his grasp.

"Just pretend it's a scary movie... how is it going to end?" Billy pointed the knife in another direction, directing Stu who screamed out in joy.

"OH! This is the greatest part, you're going to love this! We got a surprise for you both," Stu set the gun on the counter. He walked towards another door in the kitchen and held up his hands in excitement, "Yeah you guys are gonna love this one. It's a scream, baby!"

For a moment, Sidney and I looked at each other. Terrified of what was coming next.


	23. Over and Done

"Hold on a sec! I'll be right back!" Stu wailed like he did an hour ago and disappeared from the room.

I didn't bother to move. My feet were planted on the ground completely frozen while I rolled over the possibilities of what was about to happen. Tears streamed down my face while I battled myself in my mind. I couldn't believe him.  
This feels horrible to admit but I could barely focus on Billy and Sidney next to me. Just a few days ago we were all the same. Tatum and Randy endlessly bickering, Sidney and Billy were happily together and... Stu and I were our normal selves. Silly and giddy. We were all over each other. Sure, Stu was a little possessive but we were happy. 

We were happy but maybe I didn't see the signs. Maybe I didn't want to. I still don't. I don't want this. I want Stu back. I want my boyfriend back.

"You know what time it is, Sid. It's after midnight. It's your mother's anniversary," Billy cooed and nuzzled himself into her hair. "Congratulations. We killed her exactly one year ago today."

Stu stumbled back into the kitchen holding onto two figures I immediately recognized. My aunt and Sidney's father.

"Daddy!" Sidney reached out to her father but Billy yanked her back into his arms.

I still didn't move as my eyes glued onto the two beaten and tied up figures. My eyes watered up more and glared at Stu, "Where's my mom, you bastard?!" I swore and Stu tutted at me.

"There's no reason to talk to me like that. Not on our anniversary right?" Stu chuckled darkly. "In fact I saved her, and this moment, just for you..." He returned to the closet he hid the other two in and pulled my mom out by the hair. She had been tied and gagged just like the others but she was more bruised and barely awake. Stu threw her to the ground and grabbed the gun on the counter; holding her down by his foot he lifted the gun and flicked off the safety not hesitating to shoot. Three bangs rang throughout the house and I wailed in terror. 

I attempted to throw myself against her now lifeless body but Stu caught me. He firmly held onto me as I sobbed, shushing me while he pushed me back next to Billy and Sidney, "Shh... Shh... (Y/N), baby, it's okay now. It's okay. It'll be just us now. It's okay..."

Under different circumstances, this would have comforted me. Under different circumstances, I would have clutched onto him tightly and the tears would have stopped. Under different circumstances, and if not for that damned gun, I would be hitting and slamming my fists against this shell of a boy I once knew. I barely noticed the absence of Stu as he pulled away from me. I couldn't tear my eyes away from my mother but could only hear that voice that had been tormenting me and my best friend.

"Guess we won't be needing this anymore..." Stu raved. He placed the voice box in the pocket of Sidney's father along with a cell phone. "And oh, look at this... Ring ring. We won't need this."

"Got the ending figured out yet girls?" chided Billy. 

"Come on, baby! Ya think about it now. Daddy here is the chief suspect! We cloned the cellular and the evidence is all right there, baby..."

"What if your father snapped and your mother's anniversary sent him on a murder spree killing everyone..."

"Except Billy and me-" Stu grinned- "We were left for dead!"

"What about... my mother... and my aunt... Didn't think about that did you?" I said but they both laughed at my question.

"We plant Mrs. (L/N) nearby, you see! She was the first victim but good old Aunt Tiffany got away, not getting far. Dying for her sweet little niece..." Billy smiled at me now. "So he kills you two, then shoots himself in the head. Perfect ending."

"I thought of that."

"Watch this," Billy approached Stu. "Ready?" Billy pushed Sidney to the side and she clung to me for comfort. I watched the scene unfold in front of me. Stu held his hands to his head and raved in excitement.

"Yeah! I'm ready, baby! Hit it! Get up, man, get up! Hit it!" Stu screamed. Billy lunged the knife into Stu's side and he doubled over in pain. "Good one man..." Stu moaned. "Jesus.. . Oh shit... My turn."

Billy handed the knife to Stu, "Don't forget... Stay to the side and don't go too deep..."Billy commanded and yanked Sidney toward him once more.

"Okay... I'll remember," Stu stabbed Billy this time making me yelp. 

Billy yelled in pain this time and stumbled around the kitchen, managing to knock a few dishes to the ground. "Goddamnit, Stu!"

"Sorry, Billy, I guess I got a little too zealous," Stu trained his tiny pupils on me again and I shook my head in disbelief.

"Give me the knife..."

"No!"

"Give me the knife! NOW!" The two of them bickered and I trembled in fear as I watched them go on. Stu continued, seeming to fume where he stood.

"You see, girls, everybody dies but us. Everybody dies but us," He sneered. "We get to carry and plan the sequel. 'Cause, let's face it, baby! These days, you got to have a sequel!

Billy continued to stab Stu but I could barely hold back, "You sick fucks... you've seen one too many goddamn movies..."

"No, (Y/N)! Don't you blame the movies! Movies don't create psychos. Movies make psychos more creative!" Billy bellowed and stabbed his friend on last time.

"Stop it, Billy, would ya?" Stu howled. "I can't take it anymore. I'm feeling a little woozy here!" My eyes flickered down to my aunt and Sidney's father while Billy commanded Stu to the next part of their plan. We had to get out of here and fast. Stu turned to grabbed the gun but pounded on the counter nervously. "Uh, Houston... We have a problem here..."

"What?" growled Billy.

Stu whined in response, "The gun... man... The gun! I put it right here and it's not there!"

"Where the fuck is it?"

The two boys stood next to each other and looked up to see no one other than Gale Weathers holding the gun towards them. 

"Right here, assholes."

"I thought she was dead."

"She looked, dead man. Still does..."

"I got an ending for you," Gale began. "The reporter left for dead comes too. Stumbles onto you two dipshits, finds the gun, foils your plan, and saves the day."

"I like that ending," Sidney smiled but Stu glared back at her. 

"I know something you don't..." Billy said lowly. He took a step towards her and she attempted to take a shot at him but it didn't budge. Billy managed to take her down while she failed to shoot and stared down at her menacingly. She landed against Dewey's lifeless body on the porch.  
While the two boys focused on the reporter, Sidney and I took that as our cue to take the two adults and hide somewhere in the house. I convinced Sid to take her father and my aunt into a nearby restroom but I kept the voice changer and his cell. They left and I took a closet down the hall. 

As soon as I shut the door my hands trembled as I dialed 911. I barely missed the digits on the keypad but I leaned against the door to steady myself.

"911. What's your emergency?" An operator answered. 

"Please! Come quick... The killers are here. The killers are Billy Loomis and Stu Macher. I'm at Stu Macher's house on Turner lane. It's 261 on Turner lane, please... They're going to kill me and my friend..." I whispered hurriedly. 

"Okay, ma'am police units are on their way. Just hold tight."

"Thank you!" I breathed out in relief and hung up the phone, terrified to be caught.

I took a deep breath and looked over my options in the closet. The only object I could find for self-defense was a hefty and sharp looking umbrella. I sucked in another breath to hold in the noise of fear that wanted to come out. What also resided in the closet was one of the costumes the boys had, I assumed this to be Stu's. I clicked my tongue and thought for a moment.

"Fuck..." I whispered now hearing the boys stomp around. They knew we were all gone. I slipped on the mask and dialed Stu's number.

"Hello?" Billy answered. 

"Are you alone in the house?" I said into the voice box as soon as I heard his voice. 

"Bitch... You bitch! Where the fuck are you?" screamed Billy. 

"Not so fast! We're going to play a little game it's called guess who just called the police and reported your sorry motherfucking ass!" I challenged. 

"Find them you dipshit! Get up!" Billy yelled at Stu. Stu wasn't up?

"I can't, Billy. You cut me too deep," I could hear Stu through the line. "I think I'm dying here, man. "As much as I hated the feeling, I felt my heart sink at his response. This was all too conflicting. Billy remained silent on the other end as I waited for whatever was next. "Hello?" Stu said. His voice was weak but for a moment he sounded like his normal self.

"Hey, Stu..." I said meekly. "You were really going to leave me for dead? The love of your life?" I joked with him slightly. I just wanted to hear the boy that I loved. The boy that I knew before.

"I wanted to keep you..." Stu chuckled. "Billy said no. He said you would snitch..."

"Well, he was right. The police are on their way..." I paused and bit my lip, attempting to hold back tears. "What happened to you... Why would you do all of this?"

"Peer pressure," Stu continued. Always with the jokes. "I'm far too sensitive-"

"I will rip you up you BITCH!" Billy yelled into the phone now. 

"You gotta find me first you pansy-ass momma's boy!" I raged. I never liked Billy. Crashes ensued as soon as I said that follow by cries of anger.

"Did you really call the police?" I heard Stu whine and I could only laugh.

"You bet your sorry ass I did..." I wiped away another tear. "I thought I knew you, Stu."

"My mom and dad are gonna be so mad at me..."

Footsteps stormed past the door of the closet I stood in and I readied the umbrella. Soon the closet door creaked open and I pierced the umbrella into whoever was on the other side. How the hell did they do this shit with the mask? It was so hard to see. I ripped the Ghostface mask off of my face and looked down to see Billy. The gun laid next to him and I grabbed it quickly while I pulled off the rest of the costume. Before I realized it, Stu crashed into the room and charged at me yelling. 

He tackled me but I landed on top of his body. With as much strength I could muster I slammed my knee into Stu and he howled in pain immediately punching me. I tried running farther away but he tackled me once more over the couch and he hovered over me, pinning me down by the arms. I tried pushing him off of me but it was no use, he was too strong.

"I wanted you, baby! I've always wanted you," Stu growled. I had no idea what was coming next. 

"(Y/N)!" Sidney ran up behind the couch with a terrified expression. 

Stu looked towards her and I took this as my chance. I bit into his hand making Stu loosen his grip and I grabbed a vase, slamming it into his head. He fell onto his back which allowed me to get out of the way. I threw myself onto the couch and watched as Sidney ran towards the TV. She immediately shoved the TV and it crashed onto Stu's head. His body shook and seized as it electrocuted him.   
As soon as I thought I had run out of them, more tears swelled as soon as his body went limp. They came slowly as they streaked down my face but after a minute of silence, I began to sob, holding my head in my hands. That was soon interrupted since I heard more yelling in the foyer. 

I darted from the couch and into the hall to see Gale Weathers, alive and shooting at Billy. He flew off of Sidney's figure and landed on his back as he sputtered blood. Randy was also alive but Sidney stood and took the gun from her.

"Guess I remembered the safety that time you bastard..." Gale muttered.

"(Y/N)!" Randy's eyes connected with mine and I flew forward into his arms. At least he was okay. "You're alright..." Our hug lingered for a moment. I pulled away from him and could only smile but our attention was diverted back to Sidney who was standing over Billy. We all approached behind her. 

"Careful, this is the moment the supposedly dead killer comes back to life for one last scare," Randy tipped and I held back a giggle, leaning my head on his shoulder. My joy disappeared quickly to see Billy lean forward. Gale and I yelped in surprise but Sidney shot him in the head immediately. 

"Not in our movie," Sidney smiled back at me. I returned the smile but that joy also disappeared as we heard a crash down the hall. Gale and I screamed once more but it was only my aunt and Sidney's father.

"Dad..." Sidney sighed and we both went to untie them both. 

"You okay?" I whispered to my aunt and undid her gag.

"Yeah..." Aunt Tiffany breathed out. "Yeah... I am..."


	24. Over and Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second to last chapter!

"Hold on a sec! I'll be right back!" Stu wailed and disappeared from the room.

I didn't bother to move. My feet were planted on the ground feeling completely frozen while I rolled over the possibilities of what was about to happen. Tears streamed down my face while I battled myself in my mind. I couldn't believe him.  
This feels horrible to admit but I could barely focus on Billy and Sidney next to me. Just a few days ago we were all the same. Tatum and Randy endlessly bickering, Sidney and Billy were happily together and... Stu and I were our normal selves. Silly and giddy. We were all over each other. Sure, Stu was a little possessive but we were happy. 

We were happy but maybe I didn't see the signs. Maybe I didn't want to. I still don't. I don't want this. I want Stu back. I want my boyfriend back.

"You know what time it is, Sid. It's after midnight. It's your mother's anniversary," Billy cooed and nuzzled himself into her hair. "Congratulations. We killed her exactly one year ago today."

Stu stumbled back into the kitchen holding onto two figures I immediately recognized. My aunt and Sidney's father.

"Daddy!" Sidney reached out to her father but Billy yanked her back into his arms.

I still didn't move as my eyes glued onto the two beaten and tied up figures. My eyes watered up more and glared at Stu, "Where's my mom, you bastard?!" I swore and Stu tutted at me.

"There's no reason to talk to me like that. Especially not on our one-year," Stu chuckled darkly. "In fact I saved her, and this moment, just for you..." He returned to the closet he hid the other two in and pulled my mom out by the hair. She had been tied and gagged just like the others but she was more bruised and barely awake. Stu threw her to the ground and grabbed the gun on the counter; holding her down by his foot he lifted the gun and flicked off the safety not hesitating to shoot. Three bangs rang throughout the house and I wailed in terror.   
I attempted to throw myself against her now lifeless body but Stu caught me. He firmly held onto me as I sobbed, shushing me as he pushed me back next to Billy and Sidney, "Shh... Shh... (Y/N), baby, it's okay now. It's okay. It'll be just us now. It's okay..."

Under different circumstances, this would have comforted me. Under different circumstances, I would have clutched onto him tightly and the tears would have stopped. Under different circumstances, and if not for that damned gun, I would be hitting and slamming my fists against this shell of a boy I once knew. I barely noticed the absence of Stu as he pulled away from me. I couldn't tear my eyes away from my mother but could only hear that voice that had been tormenting me and my best friend.

"Guess we won't be needing this anymore..." raved Stu as he placed the voice box in the pocket of Sidney's father along with a cell phone. "And oh, look at this... Ring ring. We won't need this."

"Got the ending figured out yet girls?" chided Billy. 

"Come on, baby! Ya think about it now. Daddy here is the chief suspect! We cloned the cellular and the evidence is all right there, baby..."

"What if your father snapped and your mother's anniversary sent him on a murder spree killing everyone..."

"Except Billy and me-" Stu grinned- "We were left for dead!"

"What about... my mother... and my aunt... Didn't think about that did you?" I said but they both laughed at my question.

"We plant Mrs. (L/N) nearby, you see! She was the first victim but Aunt Tiffany got away, not getting far. Dying for her sweet little niece..." Billy smiled at me now. "So he kills you two, then shoots himself in the head. Perfect ending."

"I thought of that."

"Watch this," Billy approached Stu. "Ready?"

Billy pushed Sidney to the side and she clung to me for comfort. I watched the scene unfold in front of me. Stu held his hands to his head and raved in excitement. "Yeah! I'm ready, baby! Hit it! Get up, man, get up! Hit it!" Stu screamed. Billy lunged the knife into Stu's side and he doubled over in pain. "Good one man..." Stu moaned. "Jesus.. . Oh shit... My turn."

Billy handed the knife to Stu, "Don't forget... Stay to the side and don't go too deep..."Billy commanded and yanked Sidney toward him once more.

"Okay... I'll remember," Stu stabbed Billy this time making me yelp. 

Billy yelled in pain this time and stumbled around the kitchen, managing to knock a few dishes to the ground. "Goddamnit, Stu!"

"Sorry, Billy, I guess I got a little too zealous," Stu trained his tiny pupils on me again and I shook my head in disbelief.

"Give me the knife..."

"No!"

"Give me the knife! NOW!"

The two of them bickered and I trembled in fear as I watched them go on. Stu continued, seeming to fume where he stood.

"You see, girls, everybody dies but us. Everybody dies but us," He sneered. "We get to carry and plan the sequel. 'Cause, let's face it, baby! These days, you got to have a sequel!

Billy continued to stab Stu but I could barely hold back, "You sick fucks... you've seen one too many goddamn movies..."

"No, (Y/N)! Don't you blame the movies! Movies don't create psychos. Movies make psychos more creative!" Billy bellowed and stabbed his friend on last time.

"Stop it, Billy, would ya?" Stu howled. "I can't take it anymore. I'm feeling a little woozy here!" My eyes flickered down to my aunt and Sidney's father while Billy commanded Stu to the next part of their plan. We had to get out of here and fast. Stu turned to grabbed the gun but pounded on the counter nervously. "Uh, Houston... We have a problem here..."

"What?" growled Billy.

Stu whined in response, "The gun... man... The gun! I put it right here and it's not there!"

"Where the fuck is it?" The two boys stood next to each other and looked up to see no one other than Gale Weathers holding the gun towards them. 

"Right here, assholes."

"I thought she was dead."

"She looked, dead man. Still does..."

"I got an ending for you," Gale began. "The reporter left for dead comes too. Stumbles onto you two dipshits, finds the gun, foils your plan, and saves the day."

"I like that ending," Sidney smiled but Stu glared back at her. 

"I know something you don't..." Billy said lowly. He took a step towards her and she attempted to take a shot at him but it didn't budge. Billy managed to take her down while she failed to shoot and stared down at her menacingly. She landed against Dewey's lifeless body on the porch.

While the two boys focused on the reporter, Sidney and I took that as our cue to take the two adults and hide somewhere in the house. I convinced Sid to take her father and my aunt into a nearby restroom but I kept the voice changer and his cell. They left and I took a closet down the hall. As soon as I shut the door my hands trembled as I dialed 911. I barely missed the digits on the keypad but I leaned against the door to steady myself.

"911. What's your emergency?" An operator answered. 

"Please! Come quick... The killers are here. The killers are Billy Loomis and Stu Macher. I'm at Stu Macher's house on Turner lane. It's 261 on Turner lane, please... They're going to kill me and my friend..." I whispered hurriedly. 

"Okay, ma'am police units are on their way. Just hold tight."

"Thank you!" I breathed out in relief and hung up the phone, terrified to be caught.

I took a deep breath and looked over my options in the closet. The only object I could find for self-defense was a hefty and sharp looking umbrella. I sucked in another breath to hold in the noise of fear that wanted to come out. What also resided in the closet was one of the costumes the boys had, I assumed this to be Stu's. I clicked my tongue and thought for a moment.

"Fuck..." I whispered now hearing the boys stomp around. They knew we were all gone. I slipped on the mask and dialed Stu's number.

"Hello?" Billy answered. 

"Are you alone in the house?" I said into the voice box as soon as I heard his voice. 

"Bitch... You bitch! Where the fuck are you?" screamed Billy. 

"Not so fast! We're going to play a little game it's called guess who just called the police and reported your sorry motherfucking ass!" I challenged. 

"Find them you dipshit! Get up!" Billy yelled at Stu. Stu wasn't up?

"I can't, Billy. You cut me too deep," I could hear Stu through the line. "I think I'm dying here, man."

As much as I hated the feeling, I felt my heart sink at his response. This was all too conflicting. Billy remained silent on the other end as I waited for whatever was next.

"Hello?" Stu said. His voice was weak but for a moment he sounded like his normal self.

"Hey, Stu..." I said meekly. "You were really going to leave me for dead? The love of your life?" I joked with him slightly. I just wanted to hear the boy that I loved. The boy that I knew before.

"I wanted to keep you..." Stu chuckled. "Billy said no. He said you would snitch..."

"Well, he was right. The police are on their way..." I paused and bit my lip, attempting to hold back tears. "What happened to you... Why would you do all of this?"

"Peer pressure," Stu continued. Always with the jokes. "I'm far too sensitive-"

"I will rip you up you BITCH!" Billy yelled into the phone now. 

"You gotta find me first you pansy-ass momma's boy!" I raged. I never liked Billy. Crashes ensued as soon as I said that, followed by cries of anger.

"Did you really call the police?" I heard Stu whine and I could only laugh.

"You bet your sorry ass I did..." I wiped away another tear. "I thought I knew you, Stu."

"My mom and dad are gonna be so mad at me..."

Footsteps stormed past the door of the closet I stood in and I readied the umbrella. Soon the closet door creaked open and I pierced the umbrella into whoever was on the other side. How the hell did they do this shit with the mask? It was so hard to see.

I ripped the Ghostface mask off of my face and looked down to see Billy. The gun laid next to him and I grabbed it quickly while I pulled off the rest of the costume. Before I realized it, Stu crashed into the room and charged at me yelling.   
He tackled me but I landed on top of his body. With as much strength I could muster I slapped my knee into Stu and he howled in pain immediately punching me. I tried running farther away but he tackled me once more over the couch and he hovered over me, pinning me down by the arms. I tried pushing him off of me but it was no use, he was too strong.

"I wanted you, baby! I've always wanted you," Stu growled. I had no idea what was coming next. 

"(Y/N)!" Sidney ran up behind the couch with a terrified expression

Stu looked towards her and I took this as my chance. I bit into his hand making Stu loosen his grip and I grabbed a vase, slamming it into his head. He fell onto his back which allowed me to get out of the way. I threw myself onto the couch and watched as Sidney ran towards the TV. She immediately shoved the TV and it crashed onto Stu's head. His body shook and seized as it electrocuted him.   
As soon as I thought I had run out of them, more tears swelled as soon as his body went limp. They came slowly as they streaked down my face but after a minute of silence, I began to sob, holding my head in my hands. That was soon interrupted since I heard more yelling in the foyer. 

I darted from the couch and into the hall to see Gale Weathers, alive and shooting at Billy. He flew off of Sidney's figure and landed on his back as he sputtered blood. Randy was also alive but Sidney stood and took the gun from her.

"Guess I remembered the safety that time you bastard..." Gale muttered.

"(Y/N)!" Randy's eyes connected with mine and I flew forward into his arms. At least he was okay. "You're alright..." Our hug lingered for a moment. I pulled away from him and could only smile but our attention was diverted back to Sidney who was standing over Billy. We all approached behind her. 

"Careful, this is the moment the supposedly dead killer comes back to life for one last scare," Randy tipped and I held back a giggle, leaning my head on his shoulder. My joy disappeared quickly to see Billy lean forward. Gale and I yelped in surprise but Sidney shot him in the head immediately. 

"Not in our movie," Sidney smiled back at me. I returned the smile but that joy also disappeared as we heard a crash down the hall. Gale and I screamed once more but it was only my aunt and Sidney's father. "Dad..." Sidney sighed and we both went to untie them both. 

"You okay?" I whispered to my aunt and undid her gag.

"Yeah..." Aunt Tiffany breathed out. "Yeah... I am..."


	25. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! the sequel is out and on my profile :)

Hours passed. Sidney, Randy, Gale, and I had sat and waited for the police to show up. When they did loads reporters did not far behind. Gale, of course, ran to her Top Story van to cover the events of tonight but Sidney, Randy, and I remained on the porch for questioning. I never left Randy's side for the rest of the morning. To be honest, I don't think he would have allowed me to leave it. I should have listened to him. I should have been careful and followed the signs. 

"It's okay," whispered Randy. I guess I looked troubled because he was staring at me concerned, I had barely said a word.

"Is it, though?" I winced. "Is it okay?"

"Well-" 

"Randy, we almost died," I looked at him feeling exasperated. "You got shot and my boyfriend tried killing me. He killed my mother and Tatum. Now he's dead. Our friends we have known since we were eleven turned out to be complete psychopaths... So I don't know how you can say that it's okay..."

For a minute, Randy remained silent. I picked at the splinters that stuck out of the wooden steps, keeping my head on my knees.

"You really loved him, didn't you?"

I jerked my head up at him, surprised. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. Tears blurred my vision and I nodded my head. 

"I... don't even... I didn't know who he was..." I wiped the tears and looked away from Randy. "I'm so mad at myself because I can only think about the goofy boy I spent every weekend with and not a psychotic killer. I can't... bring myself to hate him or even be mad at him... I can only think about how I won't... even see him anymore," I sobbed and Randy pulled me close. Salty hot tears continued to flow down my face.

By the time we were done being interviewed by the police and news coverage, it was sunrise. Dewey was fine and he was being loaded into a nearby ambulance. Two more ambulances pulled up Sidney and her father went onto the first, then Randy, Aunt Tiffany, and I boarded the second one. Aunt Tiffany was laid onto a stretcher and immediately passed out from exhaustion.

I wanted to do the same but I didn't see the point. I sat next to Randy, leaning on him once more but this time he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. I looked outside before the doors closed on the ambulance to see medics carrying a body out of the house. An arm fell out from under the covering and I noticed it was feminine. My mother.

My breath hitched and I think Randy knew about my discomfort so he took my hand. I wanted to cry but this time I couldn't. I had run out of tears.

I stared through the tiny glass pane of the vehicle and watched Stu's house grow tinier in the distance. The sounds of people bustling around us no longer sat with me. The silence was comforting. Randy's thumb ran circles on my palm and I felt his head lean onto mine, our breathing beginning to match in pace. 

My testing in the hospital was quick. The most I had was a minor head injury and bruises from when Stu attacked me.

So now here I am, waiting for Randy out in the hallway next to Sidney. Both my aunt and her father had to stay in the hospital for at least a night to be treated for their injuries and Randy was in surgery for his gunshot wound. We had nowhere else to go but wait. I had begun to drift off to sleep when I heard heavy footsteps echo in the empty hallway. I opened my eyes to see a police officer approaching us. I nudged Sidney, who had just closed her eyes, and sat up quickly.

"Sidney Prescott? (Y/N) (L/N)?" The police officer asked and I nodded my head. "I'm Officer Kimly. May I have a word?"

"Yes... of course, what is it?" I raised my eyebrows. I was confused since we had already done our questioning with the police. "Is there something wrong? We already told the police everything, so if you're wanting information there's nothing else to say."

"I'm afraid there is something wrong," Officer Kimly frowned, his voice grim.

"What is it?" Sidney squeaked. We looked at each other nervously then back to the officer.

He paused to look at both of us, then sighed as if he were hesitant to tell us. "I'm afraid to tell you that... when we were searching Stuart Macher's house for evidence, including and his and Billy Loomis' remains... well..." He paused once more. "Well, I'm afraid Stuart Macher's body was nowhere to be found."

THE END


End file.
